The other side of the screen
by 5500jess
Summary: Yugi, a regular teenage boy who loves video games, meets someone online who turns out to be Atem, the lead singer of the international rock band 'Dark Magicians.' How is their relationship going to grow? What happens when someone wants to get between them? More information inside.
1. The King and the Pharaoh

Jess: Well hello readers! Welcome to this story full of good fluff and humor. If you give this fic a chance I guarantee it will make you laugh or you will get your money back!

Liz: What money? What are you talking about? And why do you sound like a cheap commercial?

Jess: Forget it… This story is rated T for swearing. There is a LOT of swearing in later chapters, if you are not comfortable with swearing…

Liz: you have to suck it up!

Jess: You can just tell me to get them off…

Liz: WHAT?! NOO! Let there be swears! CURSE YOU F*CKING B*TCH!

Jess: …We will discuss that later…

Liz: Heads up. This is **Yaoi**, which means **boyxboy**, mainly Puzzleshipping. Don't like it then get out of here. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**. Anzu bashing. There will be angst and drama in later chapters. Someone will get hurt REALLY bad… like REALLY, REALLY BAD! TORTURING INVOLVED! Also Yugi will be…

Jess: *smacks Liz on her head.* don't spoil it! There will also be Tendershipping and if you ask me to I will add Puppyshipping, if you don't I will leave that out because to be honest I am too lazy to do it. I need motivation! Oh I also brought Yami here to do the disclaimer!

Liz: YES! YAMI!

Yami: I don't want to…

Jess: You know that I have total power over this story which means complete control over what happens to you and Yugi right?

Yami: … Jess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any videogame mentioned in this fic.

Liz: Good boy *ruffles Yami's hair*

Yami: This better be good…

Jess: Let's start already!

* * *

Yugi was running out of his grandfather's game shop-house.

"Bye ji-chan!" he shouted as he left the shop.

He was late for school…Again

'Damn it!' He reached his classroom and sighted in relief as he realized the teacher was also late.

"Late again Yug," A blond boy with honey eyes said with a Brooklyn accent.

"Hey Joey," Yugi answered as he sits in his chair.

"Yugi! You finally made it to school!" a white haired boy with brown eyes said with a British accent

"Hello Ryou."

Yugi suddenly felt dizzy and slammed his head on the desk.

"Are you alright?" asked Ryou worried

"Yeah… just tired…"

"At what time did you sleep last night?"

Yugi didn't answer.

"You didn't sleep did you?"

Yugi lifted his head a little bit, shook it and slammed it back down

"Damn Yug! Ya gotta sleep sometime ya know?"

"I know Joey but I was playing online with some guy from Brazil and I couldn't leave until I beat him!" Yugi yelled

"Again playing videogames huh?"

Yugi got his head up and nodded. Ryou sighted "Yugi, you need to balance your time playing and doing stuff"

"You sound like Ji-chan…"

"I am serious Yugi! Let me ask you, did you finish your homework?"

Silence

"Did you have dinner last night?"

Silence

"At least tell me you had a shower!"

"Hey! I am clean!"

"Did you?"

Silence

Ryou sighted again "You are a serious gamer aren't you?"

Yugi nodded "I love videogames more than anything in this boring life"

Suddenly a girl with brown hair that barely reached her shoulders and blue eyes yelled as she entered the classroom "HEY GUYS"

"Damn Anzu! Ya don't need to scream!"

"Sorry but I am excited! Look what I got yesterday!" She said as she reached to her bag and pulled out a black poster.

Joey stood up with wide eyes "A 'Dark Magicians' poster!"

A brunet boy appeared out of nowhere "Did somebody said 'Dark Magicians'?!"

"Bloody hell Honda you scared me!"

"Sorry Ryou… you said a 'Dark Magicians' poster?"

"Yep! This is my new poster!" Anzu announced proudly. Some other girls (and guys) approached to see it. It had a black background with fire around the lead singer Atem, a gorgeous crimson-eyed teenager. He was showing off his handsomeness with a black sleeveless shirt, a silver chain around his neck and black leather pants.

"Let me see Anzu!" Some girl yelled.

"Where did you get it?" Other girl asked.

"I will give you 100 bucks for it!" some guy yelled.

"Sorry, not selling it"

Sad, the jealous classmates left.

"He is so handsome…" Anzu said dreamily

"He is the best!" Exclaimed Joey

"Best example of perfection" Said Honda

"Yeah he is fine…" Ryou said bored

Three pairs of eyes looked incredulously at the young British boy.

"What do ya mean fine? He is better than fine! He is excellent!"

"Yeah… I have nothing against them or their music but I don't exactly like them…"

Three jaws were wide open.

"What did you said?! Dark Magicians are awesome! How can you not like them?!"

"Yeah! Look at this model of beautifulness!" Honda said while showing Ryou the poster. He simply shoved it away.

"Sorry guys but I am not going to change my mind"

"I know! Its cause he is British!" Joey yelled pointing at Ryou

"That's a little racist don't you think?" Ryou said annoyed

"Whatever' go eat some chips/fish or something!" Ryou smacked his forehead and sighted "come on Yug! Tell this British how awesome the Dark Magicians are!"

Yugi sighted "you know Joey… I have to agree with Ryou in this one, I am not that into music, and I rather play my videogames thank you" Yugi put his head down to his desk "By the way Joey, its fish and chips"

Joey placed a finger in his chin and looked at Yugi suspiciously "Ya know Yug, its interestin' how you say you don't like Atem and you look a lot like him! I mean ya hair looks a lot like Atem's, ya know, star shaped with blond bangs and all, where did ya go to make it that way?" Joey asked his sleepy friend

"Nowhere Joey, I already told you a thousand times that I don't know why my hair looks like this, It's natural I guess…" Yugi looked up to see his friend staring at him, his face saying "are you kidding me?"

"Yeah so ya sayin' that your hair magically goes up?"

"…ok maybe I use a little… a lot of gel to keep it up but only because it looks ridiculous when I wear it down… anyways I don't look a lot like Atem! He has more golden bangs that stick up his hair"

"Well yeah but other than that you are like a little but cuter version of Atem!" Joey exclaimed

"Little Atem…" Anzu whispered

Yugi crossed his arms "He also got crimson eyes and I got amethyst remember?"

Joey snorted "Little details…"

"Anyway you two guys are weird! How can you not like Dark Magicians?" Honda asked.

"We are gamers, not musicians" answered Ryou.

"Gamers…" sighted Honda and they left the gamers alone.

Yugi slammed his fist against his desk "Yeah, yeah we gamers are freaks with no social life and we fail at school, we eat only Wii remotes and drink our sweat from too much playing… I hate when people judge us and think we are like this!" Yugi said really angry.

"Don't listen to them," Ryou said placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder "they are just so in love with their precious band that they don't think of anything else, besides they don't even understand videogames like us, they wouldn't be able to play 5 seconds on an online game without dying"

Yugi smiled "You are right! They don't understand videogames! Thanks, I feel better" He slammed his head in the desk again "But still tired, you don't have any coffee do you?"

Ryou shook his head "Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you, you get too hyper…"

A man with long white hair that covered almost half of his face with a red suit entered the classroom "Good morning class, sorry I am late, get your books and read from page 20-1000 and answer these 60 questions"

All class yelled "WHAT?!"

"You heard me! Now get to work!"

Everybody groaned and got their books

'This is going to be a long day' Yugi thought

* * *

Yugi arrived to the game shop after school

"Hey ji-chan I am back!" he yelled and headed upstairs

"Yugi! Promise me you will finish your homework before playing videogames"

"Sorry Ji-chan, can't promise what I can't do," he escaped before his grandfather lectured him again.

Sugoroku just sighted and hoped his grandson would stop playing so much.

Yugi reached his room and before doing anything else he turned his computer on. He throws away his bag with books and assignments that he will never work on and goes to his favorite online gaming web site.

(**A/N** I just made that up) A website where you can play duel monsters with anyone around the world. Yugi logged on.

**Username**: KingOfGames150

**Password:** IhateAnzu (**A/N** lovely password right?)

_Enter_

New page popped out

"Welcome KingOfGames150"

'Let's see my messages'

*You have 0 requests for duels*

*0 private messages*

*You have been invited to the online Duel tournament that starts right now*

'Another tournament? Bring it on!' Yugi cracked his knuckles, it was show time

* * *

In another part of the world, someone else was also logging on to his username in the web site

**Username**: PharaohOfEgypt170

**Password**: BakuraSucksIRule

Enter

"Welcome PharaohOfEgypt170"

'Let's see if there is someone worthy enough to duel me'

*you have 0 requests for battles*

*1 private message* 'Private message?'

_Click_

**KingofThieves818**: YOU SUCK!

Crimson eyes rolled

'Bakura you are so immature' He deleted the message

*You have been invited to the online Duel tournament that started 2 minutes ago*

'Mmm interesting'

_Click_

In these online tournaments there is a list with all users invited. It included their username, level, number of games won and if they were on a duel or waiting (**A/N** You'll see)

'Let's look for someone new… what's this?'

**Username**: KingOfGames150

**Level**: 47

**Duels won**: 11

**Duels lost**: 0

**Status**: Dueling

Send Duel Challenge Watch Duel Send Friend Request Report Username

'Zero duels lost? Well we will have to do something about that'

_Click_ "Your challenge has been send"

'Let's see how well you play'

_Click_

The username KingofGames150 Had not lost any life point and was one hit to win

There is a chat box at the right of the screen where the Duelers and the people watching the duel could…well… chat.

**Bestduelerevar645**: You got him King!

**Dargmagiciangirl12**: Kill him! Kill him now!

**KingOfGames150**: Any last words before losing against the king of games?

**BadLoserKaiba**: No, I can't lose! I never lost anything!

**KingOfGames150**: There is always a first time!

With that KingOfGames150 attacked and won the battle

**BadLoserKaiba**: No! Rematch!

**KingOfGames150**: Another one? Sorry, I just got a new-more interesting challenge so maybe next time

A message popped out in the screen

KingOfGames150 has accepted your challenge

Duel Now Run like a chicken

_Click_

'It's time to Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-duel… **why do I always do that?!**'

* * *

Yugi was having trouble. This new dueler that challenged him was really good! But he wasn't going to give up.

'Damn he is good!'

****10 minutes later

'I lost…'

**KingOFGames150**: Wow you are really good! How about a rematch?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Bring it on! I will beat you this time! (**A/N** HA! You thought Yugi was the one who lost didn't you?)

**KingOfGames150**: Sure about that? They don't call me King of games for nothing!

**PharaohOfEgypt170:** Well "King" This Pharaoh is going to destroy you kingdom!

Yugi laughed. There was something interesting with this guy. He suddenly felt curious. He changed the duel to private so only he and the other dueler could chat

**KingOfGames150**: So Pharaoh… you have a name?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: you can call me Yami… how about you?

**KingOfGames150**: You can call me Majesty

**PharaohOfEgypt170:** very funny… no seriously

**KingofGames150**: ok… just call me super special awesome King… fine! I am Yugi

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: hahaha nice to meet you Yugi… well let me tell you that I am about to beat you

**KingOfGames150**: I don't think so Yami!

After playing for hours Sugoroku called Yugi for dinner

**KingOfGames150**: Sorry I have to go

**PharaohOfEgypt170:** No! I want to play more :(

Yugi felt sad, he also wanted to play more. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

**KingOfGames150**: You can send me a friend request and we can play tomorrow if you want

**PharaohOgEgypt170**: Perfect! Just give me 5 seconds.

Exactly 5 seconds later a message popped in Yugi's screen.

*You have received a friend request from:*

PharaohOfEgypt170

Accept  Decline Ignore 

_Click_

*You are now friends with:*

PharaohOfEgypt170

Yugi returned to the chat box

**KingOfGames150**: Done! I shall beat you tomorrow afternoon Pharaoh Yami.

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I will be waiting anxiously King Yugi.

* * *

Jess: So… what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? You like it? You hate it? Did you get confused with the website part? I really want to know so please **REVIEW**! I would love to have at least 5 reviews...

Liz: 5?! Are you crazy?!

Jess: Just a little bit…

**NEXT CHAPTER**: Rehearsals and dragons. Atem and the other band members are introduced and there will be dragons!

Yami: ...Dragons?

Jess: Yes… Dragons

Yami: …Why?

Jess: I like dragons.

Liz: me too.

Jess: Who doesn't like dragons?

Liz: Nobody, everyone likes dragons.

Jess: Dragons are cool and your argument is invalid

Liz: If there is anyone still reading this nonsense, you **have** to review and at the end of your review write 'DRAGONS ARE EPIC!'

Yami: Why?!

Liz: Just to know if somebody is actually reading this… beside dragons ARE epic!

Yami: *sights and shakes his head* Crazy girl…

Jess: Until next time! I will probably update in 2 weeks… but if I get enough reviews I will update sooner.

Liz: **Review! Review! Review! DRAGONS ARE EPIC! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Rehearsals and Dragons

Jess: Hello my very dear readers! Happy Valentine 's Day! :D

Liz: Why are you so happy? If I remember correctly you don't have a boyfriend

Jess: ... *glares at Liz and mouths a silent 'shut up'* ANYWAY! I AM VERY HAPPY! People like my story! YAY! *looks at her laptop* 9 reviews 6 favorite and 12 follows! I want to thank everyone who review and follow my story, you guys are awesome!

Liz: *snatches laptop* come on… at least one... YES!

Jess: What?

Liz: I want to thank dbzrocks2418 for saying 'DRAGONS ARE EPIC!' You just made my day! And I agree with… guest? Write a name damn it! Anyway… you are right… girl gamers ftw!

Jess: *rolls her eyes* You guys have made me so happy that I decided to upload chapter 2 today. This is some sort of your Valentine's Day gift xD I hope you like it but first… oh Yamiiii

Yami: *crosses arms* I am not doing it again…

Jess: *pulls out a picture of Yugi with puppy eyes* Look directly into this picture and do the disclaimer

Yami: *hypnotized* Jess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Liz: That wasn't that bad was it?

Jess: Let's get started!

* * *

A teenager with pale skin and crimson eyes smiled as he looked to the screen of his laptop. He was very interested in his new friend he made online while playing Duel Monsters.

"Yugi…" his baritone voice said the name of his new friend. For some odd reason he was curious about this kid. He only met him online and he was already interested in Yugi. They played for hours and chatted. He was funny and easy to talk to…

"Bloody hell Atem! Leave the bloody computer alone and get your ass over here! We have to practice for our next concert!" a guy with white spikey hair shouted with a British accent. It was Bakura, guitarist of the band.

"Fine!" He closed his laptop, stood up and followed Bakura to another room. There was a brunet boy with a bass. He was the bass player of the band, manager and Atem's cousin Seto

"Finally here, cousin."

"Shut up Seto,"

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Dueling…"

Seto sighted "playing videogames again?"

"What do you want? I love them! There is nothing I can do about it…"

"You could… you know… play less videogames…."

"Sorry; play, less and videogames can't go in the same sentence."

"Whatever! We have to practice for our concert!" A tanned guy with spikey blond-hair yelled as he started playing the drums. That was Marik.

"Alright!" Bakura started playing his guitar and Seto played the bass

'Let's get this over' Atem sighted, he didn't need to practice but they always insisted…

* * *

The clock was running faster than Yugi that morning and he knew he was going to be late again.

'No, not this time.' His legs started to burn as they reached their top speed. He reached his classroom and almost jumped to his seat.

_Ring_

"Victory is mine!" He yelled throwing his fist in the air. People were staring but he didn't really care.

"Well done Yugi, you finally made it to school on time," said Ryou with a smile.

"Yeah, congrats Yug! First time seein' ya before bell! Just a couple of months of school that you have to get on time"

Yugi groaned and slammed his head in his desk "Aw man!"

Ryou and Joey laughed.

"I am never getting on time ever again! The teacher is always late anyways…"

"What did you said Mr. Motou?"

Yugi lifted his head up and froze. His teacher was looking at him with an angry face.

"Mmm nothing, just saying how much I love your class and you are a great teacher!"

"That's what I thought; now all of you! Get a piece of paper and draw a dragon." All class fell silent for a moment "Yeah, you heard right! Draw a dragon"

"Why?" Some girl asked

"I like dragons."

Silence

"I am the teacher and you do what I say or would you rather get your book and do another 60 questions?!"

Immediately, everyone took a piece of paper, a pencil and started drawing.

'Well that was random… what class is this again? Who cares?! At least we won't be working…'

"Oh I forgot, you have to give your dragon a name, describe your dragon, what it eats, give it special abilities and other stuff"

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Cause I say so!"

"Oh… right…."

"And you have to present it on 3 weeks to the class."

Everyone groaned. "Not fair!" Someone yelled

"Stop complaining like a bunch of kids and go back to work!"

'I don't know how to draw dragons!' Yugi thought. He thought on Duel monsters and an idea came to his mind 'wait… I DO know how to draw a dragon!' He started drawing. All the time playing Duel monsters will finally pay up. (**A/N** Place your bets, what dragon is Yugi going to draw?)

* * *

Atem looked bored at his laptop with his head resting on the palm of his hand. He was playing duel monsters with some American guy.

'This is WAY too easy… where is Yugi?' He missed his new friend; he was the only one that was actually a challenge in video games. 'He is probably at school, wonder at what time he goes back home…' He was a rock star so school wasn't something he had to worry about.

Atem sighted and resumed his duel. 'And I won… what a surprise…'

**BanditKeith260**: Impossible! No one beats Bandit Keith… I am American!

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Would you stop saying that?!

**BanditKeith260**: IN AMERICA!

Atem rolled his eyes. Suddenly a message box popped out on his screen

**KingOfGames150** logged on

Atem smiled. 'Finally, Yugi is back!'

Almost immediately, another message appeared

You have received a challenge from

**KingOfGames150**

Accept Scream like a girl and run away 

_Click _

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Well hello "King" Yugi

**KingOfGames150**: Hey Yami! I hope the Pharaoh is ready to lose!

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: No, but this Pharaoh is ready to kick your ass in a duel.

**KingOfGames150**: You will have to kiss my ass because King Yugi is ready to win this war!

Atem chuckled and shook his head. It was always fun to chat with Yugi. They dueled and chatted at the same time.

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: So how was school "Majesty?"

**KingOfGames150**: Boring as usual. My weird teacher gave us this assignment of drawing a dragon.

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Why? ... Are you that young?

**KingOfGames150**: Hell no! I don't know why he wants us to do that… he is weird… He can be really strange and bipolar, he has this weird golden eye and I swear it feels like he can read your mind; he kind of scares me… anyway how about you?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Oh I don't go to school

**KingOfGames150**: Really? Are you that old?

Atem chuckled.

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Not really, I am home schooled.

**KingOfGames150**: Home schooled?! That's so cool!

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Why do you think that?

**KingOfGames150**: HELLO! Home schooled! That means you don't have to go to school while I have to be bored as HELL in that place of torture and boringfullness…

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Is that even a real word?

**KingOfGames150**: Of course it is! I am King Yugi! If I say that boringfullness is a word then it is! If I say being home schooled is cool then it is! And if I say that I am going to reduce 500 life points from you without you noticing then you have to check your game!

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: WHAT?!

Atem looked back at the duel. He had lost 800 life points. 'Oh right… we were playing duel monsters… HEY!'

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: You said 500! Not 800!

**KingOfGames150**: Oh did I? Sorry, my mistake… I am still beating you so it doesn't matter n.n

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: You will pay for that!

Atem focused back on the duel and placed a card face down 'When Yugi attacks I just have to click on this card to activate the trap that it hides and I will win for sure!' He smirked at how prefect his plan was. Yugi looked ready to attack but…

**KingOfGames150**: Yami… I uh… can I… well…

**KingOfGames150**: I… just want to… I have to ask you something really important…

**KingOfGames150**: I am not sure if I should ask this but… I just want to know…

Atem froze. 'Uh oh… what's he going to ask? Is it personal? Should I lie? What if he finds out who I am? He can't know that I am Atem can he?' He shook his head 'No… that's impossible'

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Yugi what is it?

**KingOfGames150**: I mean… you don't have to answer if you don't want to…

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Yugi you know you can ask me anything.

**KingOfGames150**: Are you sure? I mean… you promise you won't get mad?

'Mad? Why would I get mad?' He started to get worried. He typed and prepared himself for the worse.

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I promise, now tell me

**KingOfGames150**: Okay… I just wanted to ask…

A message popped from Atem's screen almost making him jump

'**KingOfGames150** won the duel' 

**KingOfGames150**: Are you sad because I wiped the floor with you?

Atem's eyes opened wide, he had been so focused on his chat with Yugi that he forgot about the duel.

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Not fair! You distracted me!

**KingOfGames150**: I know! And it was SOOOO easy! X'D

**KingOfGames150**: You have to pay attention to win this game Yami

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Grrr I demand a rematch!

**KingOfGames150**: As many as you wish Pharaoh.

*****Some hours later

"Yugi! Dinner time!"

Yugi groaned. He didn't want to leave Yami again.

"Sorry ji-chan I can't!"

"Are you doing homework?"

Yugi looked back at his computer "Uh…Y-Yeah!" He didn't want to lie to his grandfather but the idea of being far away from the computer was killing him. He wanted to stay with Yami so badly. He didn't know why but he just needed to stay. He met Yami literally just one day ago but he was really interested in him.

"Okay then… I will leave your food here so you can eat it later!"

"Okay thanks ji-chan!"

**PharaohOfEgypt170**won the duel

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: HA! I won!

**KingOfGames150**: NO! Rematch!

* * *

Jess: So that's it for chapter 2, how was it?

Liz: *cough* boring *cough* who said that?!

Yami: When will I get to see Yugi?!

Jess: Don't be impatient! You will have lots of time with your little one, later… for now you only get to chat with him.

**Next Chapter**: Why U NO stop playing? Ryou is worried about Yugi and Bakura scares the crap out of Yami. He also says a lot of swears xD

Bakura: Hell yeah!

Yami: Pfft Yeah right… scare me…

Liz: Yes! Swears!

**SPOILER!** Someone will not be able to chat with Yugi after the next chapter…

Yami: Wait…WHAT?!

Jess: BYE! *hides inside a closet*

Yami: *bangs fists against closet* COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!

Liz: Look Yami! There's Yugi!

Yami: Where?! *turns around*

Jess: *peeks head out while Yami is distracted* Yugi was right, it SO easy to distract Yami… *turns to readers* See you next time! **PLEASE** **REVIEW**!

Liz: Remember kids… SWEARS ARE GOOD! Review and there will be swears and cookies! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Why U NO stop playing?

Jess: I see you don't mind swears…

Liz: YES! I told you! SWEARS ARE GOOD! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! *throws cookies in all directions*

Jess: I only have limited time on my computer so I have to do this fast, sorry in advance for any mistake but first... Yami!

Yami: NO!

Jess: I knew you'll say that… oh Yugi~

Yugi: Please Yami *puppy eyes*

Yami *curses under his breath* Fine! Jess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any video game mentioned

Jess: Let's get started!

* * *

Yugi had a new daily routine:

Breakfast,

Go to school,

Be bored as hell for 7 hours,

Go back home,

Eat,

Play Duel monsters and chat with Yami until breakfast.

Perfect life.

It was like this for two weeks. On the third week Ryou noticed Yugi was acting different.

"Yugi? Are you alright? You have black holes in your eyes… Did you sleep last night?" Asked a very worried Ryou

"No…" He answered truthfully. His head on his desk

"Yugi! You know sleeping is important for your health, if you don't rest, you immune system will be weak and you can get sick (**A/N** I researched…a bit… it's true! I think…)

"Maybe if I get sick I can play and chat all day with Yami…" Yugi whispered to himself but Ryou heard him and raised an eyebrow

"Who is Yami?"

Yugi lifted his head "Some guy I met online," He said.

"And? Don't tell me you play with him all the time?"

"No I don't! I… don't play with him while I am at school…"

"How long have you been playing with this guy?"

"I don't know… a couple of weeks? We play and chat every day! We can duel and chat for hours and hours…he is funny and he is pretty good in videogames!" Yugi sighted "He is really cool!"

Ryou looked at him suspiciously "Are you… you know… interested in this "Yami"?"

Yugi slightly blushed "No! I mean… I-I can't… I…"

"Yugi, you can't trust someone you met online! How can you know if he is a guy? He could be a creepy old pedophile or even a serial killer. Has he ever asked you where you live, your age or…"

"No Ryou! I… don't believe he is a pedophile or a killer… he can't be! Beside…what would an old man do in an online videogame?!"

Ryou shrugged "I don't know… bad people look for victims everywhere…"

"I guess you are right… but it's okay I mean…It's not like I am going to meet him or something, besides he could live anywhere in this planet! What are the odds of him living here in Domino City?"

"You are right… I am just worried about my best friend… have you heard all the stories of victims that got kidnapped or killed by someone they met online? … I don't want that to happen to you."

"Don't worry Ryou… I am going to be careful… I appreciate that you care about me that much."

"What are friends for?"

"Yug! I need 15 bucks! Mind givin' me some?" Joey yelled as he was running to their direction

"For stealing your money…"

* * *

Atem was slightly closing his eyes but shot them open. 'I can't… fall asleep…must…stay…awake…' His eyes didn't seem to care about that and closed. Before he realized he was already falling asleep.

Atem's dream

_Atem found himself in a palace with pictures of Duel Monsters all around. He looked down at his clothes and realized he was dressed like a Pharaoh. 'Ok… this is weird…' He looked around and found different videogames all around the floor. He took a box of a PlayStation game and looked at it. 'Hmm cool game…'_

"_WELCOME TO THE PALACE OF THE KING OF GAMES!" Some strange voice yelled_

_Atem jumped letting the box fall from his hands. He looked up but didn't see anyone._

"_Who's that?! Where are you?!"_

"_Pharaoh Yami! Come forward!" The voice yelled again_

"_Yugi?" Atem walked through the hall and found himself behind a golden throne with someone sitting on it. The person on the throne had a cape on his back and a crown on his head. Without turning around 'Yugi' spoke "I see you have come to challenge me…"_

"_I… t-think…"_

'_Yugi' laughed and stood up, his back still facing Atem. "Are you afraid of losing again?"_

_Atem frowned "I am not afraid!"_

'_Yugi' chuckled "Of course not Yami… or should I say… Atem!"_

_Atem's eyes widened and his jaw dropped "How did you know?"_

"_You think I am stupid?! How could you do this to me? I trusted you and you lied! Why Atem?! WHY?"_

"_Yugi, if you could let me explain…" He grabbed 'Yugi's' hand and turned him around. He instantly let him go and screamed. He was now face-to-face with Bakura._

"_AAAHHHHHH" The manliest girl-scream escaped from his mouth and he raised his hands to his chest. _

"_ATEM! ATEM!"_

End of Atem's dream

"WAKE UP LAZY ASS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Atem screamed as he woke up and breathed heavily. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He gasped for air and sighted in relief. 'Oh it was just a dream… correction... a nightmare!'

"What the BLOODY hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Bakura… I am just tired…"

"Why? Again playing video games all night?"

Atem sighted and nodded

"You have to get off the fucking computer! You stay up playing all the damn night! How the fuck can you play that shit all fucking day without getting bored or annoyed? Makes no fucking sense! Fucking shit just eats your fucking soul! Fucking-Bloody hell..."

"I… umm met someone…"

Bakura's eyes widened then he smirked

"Little Atem has a crush?"

"Shut up! I don't! I… I met him playing duel monsters…"

"Him?"

"Yes he is a guy…"

"You sure?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You can't know if he is really a guy, you can't really see him…or her…"

Atem thought about it. Bakura, surprisingly, was right. He never asked Yugi if he was a guy, he just assumed it. He wasn't sure if there were many girls that played videogames and there is no way an old man could use a computer. But he never knew who could be on the other side of the screen.

"What should I do then?"

"Well duh! Ask him dumbass!"

"But how can I know if he will tell the truth?"

"You can't, too bad, luck with your crush!" Bakura said as he reached the door

"He is not" _Slam_ "a crush…" he said, not really believing his words

'I can't have a crush on Yugi…can I? I don't really know him…or her… damn it! I need to know more about him…or her… fuck!' His thoughts were interrupted by a message that popped in his laptop

**KingOfGames150** logged on

Immediately another message popped

You have received a challenge from

**KingOfGames150 **

Accept  Run for your mommy

_Click_

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Hello Yugi

**KingOfGames150**: Hey pharaoh Yami! Ready to get your ass kicked?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I want to see you try!

Atem started to make a plan to discover if Yugi was a boy or a girl 'Hmm there must be a way to discover if Yugi is a guy but without asking it directly… how can I ask him if he is a boy without asking him?'

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: So… I am just being curious… what's your favorite color?

'How is this going to help me? Damn it myself!'

**KingOfGames150**: Uh… I don't know… blue?

'Blue? Blue means boy right? But… many girls also like blue… think something better damn it!'

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Tell me Yugi, do you like sports?

**KingOfGames150**: Not really, I am not good in sports…

'That could mean Yugi is a girl! Wait… but I don't like sports either… and I am pretty sure I am not a girl… damn it!'

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Can I ask… do you have a girlfriend?

**KingOfGames150**: A girlfriend? Not really…

'That could mean Yugi is a girl… or maybe he is just single… or she can be a lesbian… what if he or she is bi? FUCK! How am I supposed to ask someone online about their gender?'

**KingOfGames150**: Yami… are you a guy?

Atem's eyes widened 'Just like that?!' He pouted 'Oh yeah, he can ask directly but I can't!'

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Yeah. I believe you are a guy too

**KingOfGames150**: Yeah… I thought maybe it was obvious with the "King" part in my username

Atem smacked his forehead 'Why didn't I see that before? I am so stupid!'

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Well I thought the "Pharaoh" part in my username was also obvious

**KingOfGames150**: Touché

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: But still, you asked, why do you ask?

**KingOfGames150**: Oh you know… just making sure

* * *

With Yugi…

'Okay… Yami is a guy… should I believe what he is saying? Well… I trust him…'

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Can I ask… how old are you?

'Oh crap… what do I say? I can say I am older in case he is a pedophile… no… I-I can't lie to Yami… it would feel wrong'

**KingOfGames150**: 16… you?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: 17

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I am sorry Yugi…but…

**PharaohOfEgypt170: **I want to believe you but…

**PharaohOfEgypt170**I: I mean…

**PharaohOfEgypt170: **you know…

**PharaohOfEgypt170: **I can't really see who is on the other side of the screen…

Yugi blinked. Yami was also scared that he was lying? Oh the irony

* * *

**KingOfGames150**: Don't worry, I am not lying, I am 16 and I am a guy

Atem felt relieved. Yugi was a guy. He believed him.

**KingOfGames150**: I have to admit I was scared that you were a creepy old pedophile… you are not are you?

Atem chuckled

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I am not, you can trust me

**KingOfGames150**: I know… Oh one more thing…

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: yes?

Message popped out

**KingOfGames150** won the duel

**KingOfGames150:** I win again! If you can't chat and play you shouldn't be here

**KingOfGames150**: You are losing your touch Yami… I am slightly disappointed

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: But… but…

**PharaohOfEgypt170: **ARGH! Rematch! I wasn't paying attention!

**KingOfGames150**: hahahaha you have to focus Yami…

**KingOfGames150**: man is so easy to beat you these days…

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: That's it! No more chatting until _I_ beat _you_!

**KingOfGames150**: Aw but I want to talk more! :(

This made Atem smile.

**KingOfGames150**: It will be AGES before you can beat me…

This made him frown. Yugi deserved punishment

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I said no more chatting

**KingOfGames150**: but you keep answering…

**KingOfGames150**: …Yami?

**KingOfGames150:** …Pharaoh?

**KingOfGames150: **You have to be kidding me…

**KingOfGames150**: You were serious?

**KingOfGames150**: Awww please answer to me!

**KingOfGames150**: The king demands an answer!

**KinfOgGames150**: …please? *crying*

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: A young man like you crying? You like me that much? ;)

**KingOfGames150**: What? I am sensitive… Don't judge me! Besides… you did answer to me ;)

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Touché… but guess what?

**KingOfGames150**: What?

Message popped out

**PharaohOfEgypt170** won the duel

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I won HA!

**KingOfGames150:** WHAT?!

**KingOfGames150: **No fair!

**KingOfGames150: **I was distracted…

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: You have to focus ;)

**KingOfGames150**: -.- laugh while you can Pharaoh! This King will rise again in victory!

Suddenly Seto entered Atem's room. "Atem, we have a concert and there will be a producer there so we have to rehearse all week starting today. Because you are losing your focus thanks to your computer, I have no other option but to disconnect the internet, you will get it back you when this concert is over you hear me? We start practicing in 5 minutes" He left without letting him protest.

Atem processed the information he just received. When it finally hit him, his face formed a frown 'Son of a bitch! Why did I let him be the manager? What am I supposed to tell Yugi?' He looked back at his computer with a sad face. He really enjoyed chatting and playing with Yugi but thanks to the damn concert and the stupid producer he will not be able to talk to him for a week.

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Bad news Yugi, I have to go and I am not going to be here tomorrow… or next week…

**KingOfGames150**: What? But why?!

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: My mom grounded me, says that I spend too much time playing…

'HA! Seto my mom, that's a good one'

**KingOfGames150**: Aw man! This sucks! How am I supposed to talk to you?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I am sorry… you think you can stand a week without me?

**KingOfGames150**: hahaha don't know… can you?

Atem thought about it and suddenly realized… he couldn't. He didn't want to live a whole week without talking to Yugi.

**KingOfGames150**: I am actually going to miss you :/

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Yeah same here…tell you what… I am coming back next Friday afternoon, we start chatting and we go on until Sunday night! How about that?

**KingOfGames150**: Would I get breaks to eat and go to the bathroom?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Mmm I will think about it…

**KingOfGames150**: well… while you think let me do this

Message popped out

**KingOfGames150** won the duel

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: That's it! I am leaving now!

**PharaohOfEgypt170** logged off 

**KingOfGames150**: HAHAHAHA totally worth it! xD

* * *

Yugi: Yami sucks at Duel Monsters xD

Yami: -.- you were cheating…

Yugi: Nope, you suck, I rule

Yami: That's it! You say that one more time…

Jess: We have limited time here!

Liz: You two can make out later! *they blush* Now… preview!

**Next chapter**: Yami is gone, Anzu get away! Yugi is sad, dragons will be presented and Anzu will act all slutty with Yugi…

Yugi: Eww! *runs away*

Yami: WHAT?!

Jess: I said… dragons will be presented!

Yami: No, no, about Anzu…

Jess: *looks at watch and gasps* I have to go! Please Review! *escapes*

Liz: For the love of dragons! REVIEW!


	4. Yami's gone Anzu get away!

Jess: Hey everyone! Guess what?

Yugi: I get to meet Yami on this chapter?!

Jess: No! I got a shot! My arm hurts T.T

Liz: No one cares! They want to read so go on with it damn it!

Jess: Oh yes! Chapter 4! Yugi, I hope you are ready for your mission to get rid of Anzu…

Yugi: *Pulls out a baseball bat* I am ready…

Jess: Where did you get that?

Yugi: Sapphire was nice enough to give me this to help me with Anzu, THANKS SAPPHIRE!

Liz: AW MAN! I WANT A WEAPON TO BEAT ANZU TOO! *pouts* not fair…

Jess: Sorry Yugi, not today *snatches bat* As much as I hate Anzu I need her alive for this fic.

Yugi: *puppy eyes* Let me beat the crap out of Anzu pleeeeaseee?

Jess: *looks away* nope, not working, I promise she will get her punishment later but for now do the disclaimer because Yami is not here

Yugi: Alright… Jess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any videogame

Liz: I want Anzu to suffer T.T

Jess: Let's get started!

* * *

Ryou entered the classroom. He was always the first one to get to class. You can imagine his face when he saw Yugi on his desk.

'Well this is odd…Why would Yugi come so early to class?!'

"Hello Yugi"

"Hey Ryou…"Yugi said in a really sad tone

"Are you alright?"

Yugi looked down hiding his eyes with his golden bangs and shook his head "Yami isn't going to be on for a week… a week!" He slammed his head on the desk. "I already miss him…"

Ryou placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't be sad Yugi; he will come back, besides you do need a break from that computer…"

To Ryou's surprise, Yugi lifted his head and nodded "Yeah you are right… if Yami's not here I don't want to play anymore…"

Ryou blinked. Did he heard right? Yugi, the best gamer of all times, the videogame lover… didn't want to play anymore? "Wow… Yami is really important to you isn't he?"

Yugi nodded "He is like my best friend…"

Ryou gasped and placed a hand to his chest "I beg your pardon but I feel offended by your statement" he said faking to feel hurt

Yugi turned to Ryou and laughed "After you of course! You are almost my brother and you know it _bugger"_ He said jokingly with a very bad British accent.

Ryou exaggerated a sigh of relief and smiled "That's better"

In that moment Joey entered the classroom "Yug! You are early! That's weird… but I am happy you are here!" he wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders

"Yeah I went to sleep early last night so…"

Joey jumped away "OMG you actually went to sleep?"

"…Yeah"

"Who are you? What did you do with my gamer friend?!"

Ryou and Yugi laughed.

"So guys, ya did the dragon thing?" Asked Joey

"Yep, here it is" Ryou showed Yugi and Joey a drawing of a big white dragon with dark brown eyes, black claws and black horns. Ryou was really good at drawing so it almost seemed that the dragon was about to fly out of the paper.

"Wow Ryou that looks pretty cool! What's its name?" asked Yugi

"This is The Thief Dragon; it gets its food stealing from other dragons. It doesn't trust anyone and it's always alone. It can get angry easily and will kill anything that made him mad."

"Wow Ryou… your dragon is a thief and a murder? Who would have thought that innocent Ryou would have a thief pet?

Ryoy shrugged "I don't know… the idea just came to my mind… how about you Joey? Where is your dragon?"

"Right here" He showed a drawing of a black dragon with red eyes "This is 'The red eyed black dragon', a very strong dragon; its diet is based on hamburgers, candy and a lot of soda, anything else would make it sick. Normally it is alone but when it trusts someone, it can be very loyal." Said Joey proudly

"That's a very cool dragon Joey"

"Thanks Yug, how 'bout you? Ya did yer dragon right?"

"Believe it or not I did it" He showed them a drawing of a big, red dragon with two mouths. "This is Slifer the Sky Dragon. It's one of the most powerful creatures in the world. It's very strong and has complete control over the sky. With only its presence, the sky turns dark and thunders strike the Earth. Don't you dare to stand in front of it; if you do, its second mouth will open and will destroy you before you can even blink."

"That's so cool!" Yelled Joey with a big grin

"Yugi…isn't this dragon from your video game?" Asked Ryou

"Yep!" he said with a smile that faded when the thought of Yami came back. He missed him so much! Suddenly the teacher came in.

"Al right class we are presenting the dragons today, because I know all of you are a bunch of snobs I will show you how to present them with my own dragon." The teacher pulled out a drawing of a small white dragon with big blue eyes. It seemed to be laughing at the students. "Isn't it cute? This is the blue-eyes toon dragon. Its diet is based on fruit and glasses of wine. Don't piss him off because he will kill you and he will have fun doing it. See? It's easy now… you! Ugly guy with pointy hair! You are up!"

Everyone started to go 1-by-1 presenting their dragons.

"Last and least… Anzu Tea!"

Anzu stood up and walked in front of the class. She pulled out a drawing of a pink puffy dragon with blue eyes "This is little Poky, the dragon of friendship…"

Yugi groaned in his mind 'This girl never shut ups about friendship, it's so annoying!' He looked at the teacher and noticed that he was falling asleep.

"Oh the friendship…so powerful and magical…friendship, friendship everywhere…"

"Okay Anzu you can shut… mmm stop right there. I asked you to describe your dragon not to make a boring speech no one cares about

The whole class laughed and Anzu frowned.

_Ring_

"Okay class you can go now, no homework so go, celebrate and be happy"

Everyone yelled happily. Friday and no homework. Who wouldn't be happy? Oh yeah… Yugi wasn't happy. Not at all…

'One week without Yami…' he thought sadly

Ryou noticed Yugi's sadness and tried to cheer him up. "Come on Yugi, lets' go to the arcade! You know how much you love it…"

"I don't know Ryou… I don't feel like it…"

"Come on Yug!" Joey wrapped an arm around Yugi;s shoulders "Let's go and have some fun! You have no option. We are going to the arcade!" He yelled with a fist in the air

"HEY GUYS!"

"AAAAAAAA" Joey jumped "Damn it Anzu! You've got to stop yelling"

She ignored him and walked to Yugi "Hey Yugi-kun"

"Mm hi Anzu…"

"What did you think of my dragon?"

'It sucked…ridiculous, horrible, worst excuse of a dragon I ever had the disgrace to see.' He thought "Mm it was…nice…"

"I knew you'll like it… I loved your dragon and you draw pretty well" She got closer to him and played with his hair "Mind if you teach me how to draw?"

A sweat drop ran from the back of Yugi's head 'Is she flirting? Oh hell no! Now what? '

**Mission**: Get Anzu away:

Plan A. Modesty'

"Sorry Anzu but I am not that good at drawing…"

"Don't be so modest Yugi! You are good! Please teach me" She said in a tone she thought sounded seductive.

'Plan B. Leave the problem to someone else'

"You know…Ryou is better at drawing, he should teach you…" Ryou looked at him with a face saying 'You bloody traitor!'

"But I want to be with you…alone" Yugi almost gagged

'Plan C. Fake innocence'

Yugi tilted his head to the right "Alone with me? Why? It would be boring to be the 2 of us alone…"

"Oh Yugi, I love your innocence!" She hugged him "Please Yugi…" Yugi pushed her away.

'Plan D. Say you are busy'

"You know… I would LOVE to help you but… I am going to the arcade with Ryou and Joey…" he walked backwards

"Arcade?! Can I come too?" she asked walking towards Yugi

'Plan… Oh screw it! Escape phase starting **now**!'

"Look! Someone is giving a speech about friendship!" Yugi yelled pointing behind Anzu

"WHAT?! THAT'S MY JOB" She turned around and Yugi took this as a chance to escape with his friends running behind him.

"Now what? She will look for us in the arcade" Shouted Ryou still running

"That's why we are not going to the arcade! Come on guys! We can play Xbox at my place!"

"Yeah!" Ryou and Joey yelled in agreement and followed Yugi to the game shop

Yugi was sad that Yami was gone temporarily, but he was happy to be with his friends.

* * *

As Ryou predicted, Anzu went to the arcade. She frowned realizing that they escaped from her

'One day Yugi…you'll be mine!'

* * *

Meanwhile…

"OK EVERYONE, CONCERT STARTS IN 2 MINUTES!" a black haired guy with headphones yelled backstage.

Atem took a quick peek to the audience that roared on the other side of the curtain of the stage. He sighted and allowed a make-up artist apply more eyeliner on his face.

"Do I really need to use make-up?" He asked

"Well of course! It makes you look hotter than you already are!"

"But I feel so…girly…"

"ONE MINUTE!" Mr. Headphones yelled again.

'I wonder what Yugi is doing right now?'

"Your microphone Mr. Atem" A blonde girl said as she handed him a microphone.

"30 SECONDS!"

'I wish I could talk to Yugi… I miss him so much…'

"15 SECONDS!"

'After this concert Seto will have no other option but to reconnect the internet, then I will be able to talk with Yugi…'

He suddenly felt someone smacking the back of his head "Bloody hell Atem! Stop staring at the floor! Focus!"

"Oh yeah, s-sorry…"

"5…4…3…2…"

Atem stood up straight with determination in his eyes 'This concert goes to Yugi'

"CURTAIN!"

Atem was blinded with a bright, hot light and his ears vibrated hearing the fans cheering to him. He was so used to the noise, the light, the fans... Before he knew it, Bakura was already starting to play his guitar signaling him to start singing.

Aten raised the microphone close to his mouth and smirked 'It's show time'

* * *

Jess: Well... Anzu wasn't that bad… but she will get worse… Yugi?

Yugi: *fainted on the floor* X.X

Jess: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!

Liz: He fainted because Yami dedicated the concert to him

Bakura: So romantic… I want to vomit…

**Next chapter**: Is not a crush! So…

Yugi: *Shots his eyes open* who has a crush?

Liz: You do...

Jess: And Joey will tease you about it

Liz: Good old Joey n.n

Jess: Also Bakura wants to tease Yami

Bakura: Hell yeah! Time to tease the Pharaoh!

Liz: I want to give a prize to Magi Magi Magician Gal. You have guessed correctly about Yugi's dragon, your prize is… Wait for it… a cake with the form of Slifer the Sky Dragon! *pulls out gigantic cake with a life-sized Slifer the Sky Dragon's shape* Too bad shipping will be too expensive so instead you get a clap and a pat on your back *claps* good job!

Jess: See you next time! Remember… more reviews equal chapter will come up sooner!

Liz: **Review**! You like the story? You want Puppyshipping? You want Anzu to suffer? ANYTHING! Just **REVIEW**!


	5. Is not a crush!

Jess: Chapter 5! I hope you like it n.n

Yugi: Please tell me Anzu will not be in this chapter

Jess: … well I could but that would be a lie…

Liz: NO! *pulls out her chainsaw* BURN THE WITCH! *runs away*

Yugi: O.O Liz with a chainsaw?! Where… when…

Jess: Don't ask… just ignore her and do the disclaimer

Yugi: … okay… Jess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any videogame…

Jess: Let's get started!

* * *

Atem shouted to his microphone for the last time "Thank you all for coming! You were a great audience!" The next thing he heard was a roar from the audience. Everyone was screaming and jumping.

"Dark Magicians!"

"Atem I love you!"

"Seto! Marry me!"

"Bakura have my babies!"

"Marik! What shampoo do you use?!" He got near his microphone and said "Head and shoulders from Egypt with a mix of BLOOD!" The Audience laughed "I am serious you foolish fools!" The audience just roared again.

Marik stood up and snatched the microphone from Atem's hand. He looked around the crowd with narrowed eyes and suddenly pointed a random direction.

"YOU! IN THE CROWD! WHATEVER YOU ARE PLANNING TO DO… DON'T DO IT! YOU HEAR ME? DON'T DO IT!" (**A/N** The next day that guy in the crowd returned an engagement ring which he was going to use to propose to his girlfriend. Two weeks later he found out she was cheating on him.) "'Dark Magicians' are off!" With that, Marik let the microphone fall to the floor and walked away in his dramatic exit.

Everyone started jumping and cheering "MARIK! MARIK! MARIK!"

Atem just shook his head 'I still don't understand why everyone loves this psychopath…' He got backstage sweating. 'Man this concerts will kill me someday…' He looked up to the other band members "That was a great concert guys"

Seto nodded "I agree"

Bakura turned to Marik "What the bloody hell was that with the crowd?"

"I AM CHANGING PEOPLE'S LIVES!" Marik said with a grin

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard in my life!"

"You are the most ridiculous thing I ever heard in my life!

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"CALM DOWN GUYS! You always have a fight before and after every concert, would you give it a break?!" Seto said and glared at them "I am going to take a shower. You better not kill each other or I will kill you both!" He walked away leaving the two confused.

"That made no sense at all…" Said Marik

"Whatever! So Atem…" Bakura said smirking "How is everything with your crush?"

Atem glared at him "Yugi is not a crush!"

"So that's his name!" Bakura grinned "I got his name!"

"What the hell is he talking about Atem?" Marik asked

"Atem met someone online" Bakura said smirking

"Oh really? Atem has a crush? I see someone is in love!" Marik clasped his hands together "Aw little Atem is in love! I bet you dedicated that last concert to your little crush!"

Atem's eyes widened. He did dedicate that concert to Yugi. "I-I-I told you h-he is n-not a crush!"

Marik faked a gasp and placed a hand on his chest "Bakura… is it me or Atem stuttered?"

"I say… He must really like this kid… Yugi?"

Atem felt his face grew hot. "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!"

"Explain the blush on you face then" Bakura answered as he raised a mirror

Atem snatched the mirror and his jaw dropped. 'I am blushing?! ME? BLUSHING?!' "How the hell did that happened?" He asked out loud

"It is very simple…" Bakura took a blackboard and draw a big heart. He pulled out a ruler and pointed to his drawing. "You see this?"

Atem raised an eyebrow "You mean the thing that you and Marik don't have?"

"This, my ignorant student… is the stupid piece of crap that makes you fall in love with someone… let's do a little experiment… Marik… take Atem's wrist" Marik quickly did as told "Now press two fingers against it… good now Atem listen carefully to what I am about to say…"

Atem rolled his eyes "Bakura nothing that you say is going to…"

"Yugi was in the crowd today…"

Atem's eyes widened "HE WAS?!"

"In fact, he is outside right now waiting for you…"

Atem felt his face grew hotter and he started to feel nervous. His hands were slightly shaking and his heart was beating faster. 'What's happening to me?'

"Bakura! His heart is beating like crazy!" Marik exclaimed

Bakura smirked "Then our experiment was a success… Atem… you are in love!"

"What? B-But… I-I am n-not"

"Listen to you! You are stuttering and shaking just because I told you Yugi was here and you naively believed me like a gullible idiot!"

It took Atem three seconds to realize that Bakura had tricked him. 'Son of a bitch!' Although he was mad, he felt disappointed. 'Why do I suddenly feel so depressed?'

Bakura smirk widened "I bet now you are sad because you realize your crush isn't here"

Atem glared at him. "Shut up!"

The albino laughed "Well, now that that is settled, I have to go, there is a steak with my name on it" He said and left

"Atem… is it true? You like this guy?" Marik said with a voice that sounded too… normal. Atem looked at him and was surprised to see the normally psychopath teen with seriousness in his face.

"I… I don't know… I don't even know how he looks but he is… special, we chatted every day for weeks and played duel monsters… He…"

"Does he know? You know… the fact that you are an international rock star?"

"He has no clue…"

"You should tell him"

"He won't believe me, besides… what if he is one of those obsessed fans of Dark Magicians? He would like me but just because I am famous, just for being Atem… not for being me… Not for being Yami…"

When Atem and the others made the band they made up new more rock-star-style names. Atem's real name is Yami, Marik's real name is Malik, Seto's name is Seth and Bakura's real name is Florence… though he never told anyone. They got so used to their new names that they called each other that way.

Marik placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "At… Yami… I know you want this kid to like you for who you are…but you got to tell him…if he finds out on his own he will feel that you lied to him.

"I don't know Marik… I-I don't know how he will react… I am afraid"

"Do what you want but don't come saying that I didn't warned you foolish fool!" Marik snapped, got up and left

'Wow… Marik can be so bipolar… one second he is nice then he gets back to be rude and crazy…whatever… I better get a shower'

* * *

That day Yugi walked to school happily. 'Yami is coming back today!' He couldn't stop himself from smiling. He missed his friend so much! He had to survive a week without playing Duel monsters with Yami. Not anymore. Today he will finally talk to him… then he will kick his ass in a duel.

"Hey Ryou!"

"Yugi, you look in a good mood" Said Ryou

"Yo gramps got ya a new videogame?!" Asked Joey

"I wish… but no, better, Yami is coming back"

"Really? That's good" Said Ryou

Joey looked confused "Who's that?"

"Yugi met someone online"

"Really?" Joey smirked "And why do ya care that much?" he winked

Yugi's smile disappeared "mmm he is my friend?"

Joey rolled his eyes "Yeah sure… don't lie to me, you have a crush!" he yelled pointing at Yugi

Yugi's eyes widened and he blushed "No I don't!"

"Sure ya do! Ya blushing! Admit it! Ya crazy about this gamer friend… whats his name? Yama…Yame…Jam…Ham… Sandwich… Damn! I shouldn't have skipped breakfast… anyway you like this guy and you know it!"

Yugi blush deepened and Joey grinned. He started jumping singing "Yugi has a cru-ush! Yugi has a cru-ush!"

"SHUT UP! Is not a crush!" yelled Yugi still blushing

What they didn't know was that a brunette girl was watching them 'Yugi… a crush… with someone he met online? No! He is mine!' she thought angrily

Ryou shook his head "Joey stop being so immature! Yugi doesn't have a crush…"

"Thank you Ryou…"

"He is madly in love with him!" Ryou turned on his heels and escaped leaving behind a very mad Yugi and a Joey crying from laughter

"I AM NOT!" yelled Yugi running after Ryou.

'Did Ryou said "with **him**"? Is Yugi… gay?... NO! Yugi can't be gay! He is mine!'

Joey was literally rolling on the floor laughing. He stood up and tried to stop his laughter. Yugi was still chasing after Ryou when the British boy found himself a hiding spot behind Joey.

"Hahahaha okay that's enough" Joey cleared his throat "Yug don't kill Ryou, ya know he doesn't deserve to die"

Yugi glared at Ryou… well he tried but failed miserably. No matter how hard he tried, he could never scare anyone due to his cuteness. "Not YET! I will kill you slow and painfully"

Joey had to control himself from laughing again. Yugi trying to threat someone was just so fun to see. His face was just too innocent to be scary and his glare made him look so adorable.

"Hey Yugi-kun!"

"AHHHH" Yugi jumped at the sudden scream behind him. He ended up being carried by Joey who started laughing again. "Ya trying to be scary and you get scared?"

"You shut up" said Yugi jumping back to the floor "who the h… oh… hi Anzu…"

Anzu got too close to Yugi "You know … I heard that you like videogames… mind if you teach me how to play?" She winked at him.

Yugi mentally groaned 'Not this crap again! How do I get rid of her now? Someone help me!'

"mmmm…" He tried to think on something to get her away.

Anzu played with Yugi's hair "Isn't my little gamer boyfriend going to help me with videogames?"

'Boyfriend? What the hell?' Yugi frowned "I am not your boyfriend!"

"Yes you are! You asked me out last week"

"da hell ya talking about Anzu?" asked a very confused Joey

"Don't you remember?" Anzu looked up to the ceiling remembering.

Anzu's flashback

_Anzu was getting her books and was heading out of the classroom when Yugi stopped her. "Wait a minute precious Anzu" Anzu turned to Yugi who was leaning against the wall. His arms crossed and head down with his golden bangs covering his eyes. He lifted his head revealing his amethyst orbs and smirked. He slowly walked to her and spoke._

"_You know Anzu, you are very beautiful, and I have had an obvious crush on you since forever. I am going to the arcade, but my annoying friends are coming, it would be an honor if you came with me…" Yugi took her hand and kissed it. "I would be the happiest guy on Earth if you became my girlfriend"_

"_Yes Yugi I know you love me, who wouldn't? I will go to the arcade and, if you insist, I will be your girlfriend"_

End of Anzu's flashback

"You didn't show up to the arcade but that's okay, I forgive you my love"

Yugi face palmed. Joey and Ryou looked at each other then burst out laughing. Ryou was laughing so hard he almost fell to the floor. Joey didn't even care and threw himself down to roll freely on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"Like hell it happened!" Joey said as he stood up still laughing

Ryou somehow controlled himself and cleared his throat "Anzu, that's not what happened, Yugi did tell you he was going to the arcade…"

"With his AMAZING friends…" Joey added

"And you invited yourself! And I must say that I don't believe Yugi will EVER call you something like 'beautiful' or 'precious'…"

"More something like 'annoying' or 'irritating bitch'" finished Joey and Ryou nodded in agreement

Anzu frowned and looked at Yugi "Aren't you going to defend me little boyfriend?"

"Anzu… I am not your…"

The teacher entered the classroom "Ok class get your books and do questions 1-160 on pg. 321 from the chapter 'Why aren't cartoons real?' "

"WHAT?!"

"They are due Monday and will count as 99% of your mark"

"But…"

"NO BUTS! Start working right now!"

The whole class groaned and started to work.

'What the hell is wrong with this guy? At least he saved me from Anzu…' Yugi thought

****An eternity later

_Ring_

"Okay class you are free to go"

Yugi got his books and headed to the door but someone took his wrist "What the…"

"Hey boyfriend" He was pulled into a hug.

'Why Anzu?' He pushed her away "I already told you Anzu… I am NOT your boyfriend!"

"Yes you are silly! You are just too shy to admit it"

Yugi smacked his forehead once again 'I can't deal with this crap now! I have to go… Yami… I want to talk to him…I need him…' He sighted "Look Anzu, I don't know why you suddenly say that I am your boyfriend; I don't have time to talk about it and I don't really care… so stop treating me like your boyfriend cause I am not!" He turned and left.

Anzu frowned 'You will be my boyfriend and you will be my little Atem you like it or not…'

* * *

Yugi ran home. He was so happy he would finally talk to Yami.

"Hey ji-chan I am back!"

"Yugi wait!"

Yugi ran to his room ignoring his grandfather. He let the bag fall to the floor and gasped "JI-CHAN! WHERE IS MY LAPTOP?!"

* * *

Jess: Ooooh Yugi's laptop is gone? What will he do now? Bad luck for Yugi… Guess he can't talk to Yami now…

Yami: You are evil…

Jess: You are confusing me with Liz over there

Liz: *laughing evilly cutting down a life-sized voodoo doll of Anzu with chainsaw*

Jess: I just do what I have to do… now preview!

**Next Chapter**: Hacking computers. Yugi does his homework, Yami has a nice dream and Bakura and Marik will hack Yami's computer

Yami: WHAT?! WHY?!

Liz: They want to talk to Yugi

Jess: To ask him a few questions

Liz: And say embarrassing stuff about you

Bakura and Marik: YES!

Yami: Fuck no!

Liz: Fuck yeah! *raises her chainsaw* this will be fun!

Jess: I am leaving now, please **REVIEW**! Your reviews make me really happy! But before I leave… *snatches chainsaw from Liz* I am taking this! No more weapons for you!

Liz: BUT JESS! I LOVE THAT CHAINSAW!

Jess: No buts! *leaves*

Liz: Bitch… (I heard you!) I KNOW BAKA! *turns to readers* I am **PISSED**! You don't want to face me when I am pissed so you better **REVIEW!** If I don't get enough reviews that make me happy I will be **MORE** pissed and I will tell Jess not to upload for **5 WEEKS**! Don't try me! I keep my promises when I am pissed! That's the word of the day… PISSED! **REVIEW! **


	6. Hacking Computers

Jess: Hello dear readers! Welcome to chapter 6! I want to thank everyone who reviews, follows, or just reads my story, all you guys are awesome and make me really happy. Gracias n.n

Yami: Where is Liz?

Jess: She is busy. Since Anzu will not be on this chapter (thankfully) Liz is torturing her just for fun. Can you do the disclaimer?

Yami: Why should I?

Jess: If you don't I am going to take this laptop and change this into a Peachshipping (YugixAnzu)

Yami: *gasps* You wouldn't… you can't!

Jess: You sure? *types* and then Yugi looked at Anzu in the eyes, brushed her hair away from her face and leaned to her into a passionate…

Yami: STOP IT! AHH GROSS! I need to *covers his mouth*

Jess: Disclaimer first then you can go and throw up all you want

Yami: Jess doesn't own Yu Gi Oh… how could you type that without… *covers his mouth and storms out*

Jess: Self-control Yami… Let's get started!

* * *

"It's in my room but…" Yugi ran to his grandfather's room just to find that it was locked. A low growl escaped from his mouth as he furiously pulled the door. 'Damn this thing! Open you piece of crap!'

"Yugi! You are going to break it!"

Yugi turned over his shoulder "IT'S LOCKED!"

"I KNOW! I LOCKED IT!"

"WHY?!"

"Look, you spend too much time on that thing! Today you are going to do homework, you will help me with the shop, have dinner then you can go to play your game"

"But…"

"No buts! Now go and do your homework!"

Yugi ran to his room and slammed the door. His blood was boiling with anger and rage possessed him. He punched the wall instantly regretting it. His knuckles turned red and he felt the pain growing on his hand. He shook it in a desperate attempt to make the pain go. 'Fuck! This looks painless in the movies… why did I punch the wall again?' He went back to the memory of his grandfather locking him away from his computer, therefore away from Yami, and frowned.

'I don't care about the stupid game! I just want to talk to Yami!' He took a deep breath. 'He said… "homework…shop…dinner"…then I can talk to Yami!' He ran to his back bag and got his binder. He was doing the worst torture humanity has ever experienced…also known as homework. 'For Yami' He thought as he got his book out his bag.

* * *

Yami (**A/N** I am going to call Atem "Yami" from now on. It's his real name after all and I like it better. Sorry if you get confused) was staring at his computer drumming his fingers on his desk. He couldn't wait for Yugi to log on. He missed him so much!

'Mmm that's weird… Yugi is usually here by now… I hope he doesn't take long…"

* * *

"Damn it! Why the stupid teacher gave us 160 questions? This is ridiculous!" He puts his hands in his head and slams it on the desk.

* * *

Yami was starting to get worried. He has been hours waiting for Yugi but there was no sign of him

"Yugi where are you?" he whispered, knowing it was pointless, Yugi will never hear him. "maybe if I send him a message…" He started typing

* * *

"Thank you for coming to the Kame Game shop" Yugi said with a fake smile as another costumer left the shop 'I never thought my grandpa actually had costumers…'

Sugoroku suddenly walked in with a big box. "Time for inventory!"

Yugi could feel his left eye twitch 'This is child abuse!'

* * *

"Atem! Get the fuck out of that computer!" Bakura yelled as he grabbed the laptop but Yami wouldn't let it go. (**A/N** Just to make it clear… I call him Yami, the band members and people that don't know his real name call him Atem. Ok? Is it clear? Good.) "Bloody hell! Let go already!"

Yami glared at Bakura, pulled his laptop from Bakura's grip and held it close to his chest. "Never!"

"We have to practice!" Marik yelled from the outside of Yami's room "We have a concert next week in Domino I-Don't-Know-What!"

"I don't care about that stupid concert... I have more important stuff to do so be gone bakas!" Yami snapped

Bakura growled and left "FINE! Spoiled brat! I told you that piece of shit would eat your bloody soul! But noooo, no one ever listens to Bakura!" He left slamming the door. "FUCKING BLOODY HELL!"

Yami sighted and placed the laptop back to his desk 'I am not leaving until I talk to Yugi'

* * *

"Yugi you don't have to eat your food so fast…" Yugi wasn't eating his food, he was devouring it.

"DONE!" he raised his hand to his grandfather "Key please"

His grandfather just sighted in defeat and handed him a key "There you go, go to your beloved computer… I just don't understand why you waste so much time on it…"

Yugi looked at his grandfather for a few seconds. "I am sorry ji-chan… it's just that I have something really important to do right now…"

Sugoroku chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair "Sure you do, go on Yugi, don't listen to this old man, go talk to that friend of yours, he misses you"

"What?"

"I went to my room to check your computer while you were doing homework and there were like 20 messages from someone called Pharaoh something…"

"YAMI!" he ran… no… flied to his grandfather's room to get his computer.

*You have 75 private messages* 'holy shit!'

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Hey you there?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I am worried…

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Why you take so long?!

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: The Pharaoh demands you to log on!

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: …please?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I miss you…

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: dammit Yugi! I want to talk to you!

And more messages like that…

'Oh Yami…'

* * *

After hours and hours of waiting, Yami fell asleep on top his computer.

Yami's dream

_The Dark Magician held up his staff high as he flied, chasing after Marik and Bakura who ran as fast as they could._

"_You shall pay for disturbing my Pharaoh!" The Dark Magician yelled at them._

_Bakura and Malik just ran and screamed like girls with their hands up in the air. "We are sorry! Don't hurt us!" Suddenly a banana peel appeared out of nowhere making Marik fall down. Bakura tried to stop but tripped with Marik with his face smashing against the floor. _

"_CURSE YOU PHARAOH!" Marik yelled shaking his fist in the air._

"_SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU!" The Dark Magician snapped at Marik pointing his staff at him. "I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER"_

_Bakura and Malik hugged each other and screamed "Someone help us!"_

End of dream

Yami smirked and chuckled in his sleep. "Dark Magician… attack now…" He muttered. Some annoying sound coming from his computer woke him up. He groaned and lazily opened his eyes still half asleep.

**KingOfGames150**: Yami!

'Oh, message from Yugi…cool…' he closed his eyes. 'Let's go back with the Dark Magician.' He suddenly shot his eyes open, fully awake. 'HOLY CRAP! Message from Yugi!'

**KingOfGames150**: I am SO SORRY! I wasn't able to use my computer all day until now! I am really sorry…

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: It's okay Yugi

**KingOfGames150**: No its not! You send me all those messages… How long have you been waiting? Don't tell me you waited the whole day… I am SO sorry!

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: It doesn't matter; you are here now so it's fine by me

**KingOfGames150: **I still feel guilty…

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Don't. Really Yugi, I don't care about it, the only thing I care is that you are here

Little moment of awkward no messaging

**KingOfGames150**: So… how was your week without internet?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: HORRIBLE! Living without internet is the worst torture ever!

**KingOfGames150**: hahahaha you clearly have never experienced homework or doing inventory with my ji-chan on his shop…

They were so focused on their chat that they forgot the purpose of that website was to play Duel Monsters. They talked and talked about random things for a long time. Everything was going good until Yami suddenly thought about telling Yugi about his all 'I am a rock star' thing.

'Maybe I should tell him… but what would he say? What if he is an obsessed fan? What the hell am I supposed to do? I need some advice from...' He realized the only person he could ask an advice to tell his secret to Yugi was Yugi himself.

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Yugi… have you ever had this big secret you knew you had to tell someone?

* * *

Yugi thought about it. He did have a secret. Only Ryou and Joey knew about it.

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Yugi? You still there?

**KingOfGames150**: Hmm...yes… I had… okay I have a big secret only closest friends know…

**KingOfGames150**: But that's not important. Why do you ask? Do YOU have a secret?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Maybe… but wait...what was that? You have a secret? TELL ME!

**KingOfGames150**: Not happening

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: TELL ME!

**KingOfGames150**: Forget it Yami

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I said TELL ME!

**KingOfGames150**: You are very stubborn aren't you?

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Aw come on! Why not?

**KingOfGames150**: Because I believe that you won't tell me yours so I won't tell you mine

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Hmm… fair enough, I will make you tell me some day

**KingOfGames150**: I will keep that in mind… I will tell you on February 31 in the year 5306 when robots take over the world

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: -.- You will tell me! Anyway… you think I should keep my secret or just risk it all and tell that person the truth?

**KingOfGames150**: I guess that depends, but if it is really that big of a deal you should tell because if they find out by someone else they can get a negative reaction.

**KingOfGames150**: But I don't think there can possibly be something so bad that you can't live without telling…

* * *

Yami thought about it for a second 'Maybe Yugi is right… I can still live without telling him… maybe I will never meet him in person so what's the difference between telling him or not?' For some reason, he got a strange feeling with the "never meeting in person" part. 'Why is this feeling on my chest?'

Before he could figure it out he heard Seto yelling at him "ATEM COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" He sighted 'What the hell does he want now?'

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Hold on Yugi, I will be right back.

He stood up and left the computer alone. Big mistake…

As soon as he walked out of his room two shadows silently walked inside.

"GET HIS LEATHER PANTS!" one of them yelled

"What? No Marik! You bloody idiot! We came here to hack Atem's computer and talk with his crush"

"Oh… right… where is it? Where is the f(EFF)cking computer?"

Bakura shook his head 'Why am I friends with this baka?' He looked around and found the laptop waiting for them in Yami's bed. He smirked evilly as he realized Yami forgot to log off.

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: I am back

**KingOfGames150**: wow that was quick

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Yeah, yeah I am freaking Speedy Gonzales

"Ask him if he wears leather pants!"

"Shut up Marik!"

"No! You shut up! Marik snatched the laptop and started typing

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Tell me Yugi, where do you live?

Bakura smacked the back of his head "Are you stupid or something? There is no way he is going to…"

**KingOfGames150:** Domino city

Marik and Bakura looked at each other.

"To be honest I didn't expect him to answer either…" Marik admitted "Don't we have a concert there next week?"

Bakura nodded "I say, wouldn't it be really fun if we ran into him?"

Marik smirked "Let's see if he is going to the concert"

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: Oh really? I heard there will be a 'Dark Magicians' concert in a week… are you going?"

Bakura rolled his eyes "Let me guess 'Of course! I love Dark Magicians! They are so cool!...'

**KingOfGames150: **Nah

**KingOfGames150**: I don't like them

**KingOfGames150:** I bet they suck

Marik and Bakura stared with wide eyes at the computer.

"WHAT? HE IS NOT A FAN? But everyone loves 'Dark Magicians!' " Bakura couldn't believe it. He snatched the computer and typed.

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: What do you think about the guitarist Bakura?

**KingOfGames150**: That's his name? I don't even know I just call him the white haired one…

"Give me that!" Marik snatched the computer from Bakura's hands

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: What do you think about Marik?

**KingOfGames150**: Who?

Bakura sneered and Marik growled

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: You know, the sexy looking drummer with tanned skin

**KingOfGames170**: Oh Marik! I feel bad for her; it's got to be hard being the only girl in a band full of boys

This time Bakura burst out laughing. "HE THINKS YOU ARE A GIRL!"

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: FOOLISH FOOL! Marik is a guy!

**KingOfGames150**: Oh really? But he dresses all girly…

"You know… I automatically like this kid!"

"Shut up Bakura! Let's just start saying embarrassing stuff about Atem…"

"Wait! Before that let me ask him one more thing" He took the laptop

**PharaohOfEgypt170**: And what do you think about Atem?

**KingOfGames150**: The lead singer? All girls at school always talk about him, is so annoying! My friends also say that I look a lot like him… I don't understand why… they say I am a little but cuter version of Atem…

**KingOfGames150**: I don't really see the resemblance but whatever, I don't really care.

"Atem's crush looks like him?" Marik looked confused

"I think that's just bullshit… now… how about we tell this kid about the time Atem had to dress like a cheerleader and…" They heard some footsteps outside of the room and paled. "Oh bugger…"

They stood up and stormed out of the room but it was too late

"What were you two bakas doing in my room?"

"… You know Atem… Marik and I have been thinking about your crush and… we don't think he is good for you" Bakura said 'He doesn't like Dark Magicians so he is officially stupid' he thought

Yami crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Bakura. "Since when do you care about Yugi?" His eyes widened "You didn't touched my computer while I was gone did you?"

"No! Of course not!" Bakura snorted "Why would we want to talk to him? I have better things to do… like playing my guitar, steal something or teasing Seto…"

"Then I will ask you one more time, what where you…"

"I FOUND THEM!"

They heard Marik screaming and walked inside the room. There was Marik holding a pair of leather pants. "AT LAST! THE LEATHER PANTS! THEY BELONG TO ME!"

Bakura face palmed and Yami sweat dropped "What are you doing with my pants?"

Marik looked at him with a cheeky grin "IT'S OVER PHARAOH! THE POWER OF THE LEATHER PANTS IS WITH ME!"

Yami snatched the pants from Marik's hands "Get out!"

"LEATHER PANTS!"

"OUT!" Yami slammed the door leaving Bakura and Marik outside.

Bakura looked at Marik shocked "Good idea of pretending we were just looking for his leather pants so he wouldn't suspect that we chatted with his crush…"

"What are you talking about? I wanted the f(EFF)cking pants!"

Bakura shook his head "You are such a baka…" he said and left

"But I am pretty!"

* * *

Bakura: Why whenever Marik says the F word there is an (EFF)?

Jess: Oh yeah, I took that from Yu Gi Oh the Abridged Series… Me no own Abridged Series. I also took more jokes from there… me still no own Abridged Series…

Marik: We didn't say anything embarrassing about the Pharaoh!

Jess: I said you wanted to, not that you actually did, sue me

Marik: Maybe I will!

Jess: I call Seto as my layer, he's got the money

Marik: Damn it!

**Next chapter**: So this was your secret. Yami…

Yami: Will I get to see Yugi?!

Jess: *sights* Yes Yami, you get to see Yugi…

Yami: YES! FINALLY! Then what?

Jess: Because you interrupted I will not say anything else about next chapter…

*Everyone glares at Yami*

Yami: Ups… my bad… whatever! I get to see Yugi n.n

Jess: Please **REVIEW**! *phone goes off* what the… sorry… hello? Liz? What do you… okay I will put you on speaker…

Liz voice: Hello bitches! Liz calling from the dungeon where Anzu is being tortured! I know you missed me and I just wanted to say… ALL OF YOU BETTER REVIEW OR THE CURSE OF THE LEATHER PANTS WILL FALL UPON YOU… I also want to give you cookies; there is a bag in Jess pocket

Jess: What?! *searches in her pocket and pulls out a bag of cookies* … how the hell you do that?!

Liz voice: Never ask a magician for their tricks… or something like that… anyway… **REVIEW!**


	7. So this was your secret

Jess: Hey guys! As you can see, this is chapter 7

Yami: You don't have to remind everyone, I think they know…

Jess: And I think you should shut up and do the disclaimer unless you don't want to meet your little one

Yami: Ok! Ok! Jess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any videogame…

Jess: Gracias! Was that so hard?

Yami: *glares at Jess* Just go on with it ok?

Jess: Alright! Let's get started!

* * *

His fingers moved rapidly as he pressed buttons and his hands were shaking. The controller was moving so fast it seemed it was going to fly out of his hands. He could feel a drop of sweat running down his forehead but ignored it. His amethyst eyes were glued to the screen and the light that came from it made his face switch with different colors every second.

A loud scream was heard on the background. His grandfather yelled at him but the message never reached his brain. All his concentration was only focused on one thought. 'I. Must. Do. This'

This was his moment, this was his chance, this would be the day; there was no doubt. He could feel it deep in his heart and soul; he knew this will be his moment of victory.

'I worked so hard for this… today all will be over…'

"HEY YUG!"

"AHHHHHHH" Yugi jumped and his controller was finally free from his hands. He could see it flying in slow motion and bouncing a couple of times as it fell to the floor. "Nooooooooooo"

'GAME OVER' The screen turned black

Yugi groaned "Thanks a lot Joey! I was about to beat this game!"

"Sorry pal' I just wanted to ask if ya wanted to come to the concert of the 'Dark Magicians'" Joey said as he pulled out three tickets.

Yugi rolled his eyes and took his controller "Can't you see that I am busy?!"

"Common Yug! Don't let me die alone like that! I can call Ryou! Take a shower and we are off to go in two hours!"

"Not happening"

"Please?"

"Nope"

"Stop being so damn lazy Yug! Let's go out! Maybe this is your destiny! What if you were meant to go to this concert?"

Yugi stared at Joey for a while. His words echoed in his mind. _"What if you were meant to go to this concert?"_

"Joey… that was… the stupidest thing you have ever said…"

"Please Yug! Let's go!"

"I am not changing my mind…"

"Please Yugiiii!" Joey fell on his knees and clasped his hands together "Please, please, please, pretty please!"

"You will not convince me…"

****2 hours later

"I can't believe you convinced me!"

Joey managed to make the little gamer to get out of his gaming cave. "Come on Yug! It will be fun!"

"But why isn't Ryou here?"

Joey shook his head "I couldn't convince him"

'Lucky bastard…' Yugi cursed mentally

"Good thing yer a better friend than him right Yug? You wouldn't let me down like bad Ryou right?"

'Why do I have to be such a good friend?' Yugi sighted "No Joey, you know I will never let you down…"

"That's my buddy!" Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and ruffled his hair. "Our seats are that way!"

*****Meanwhile backstage

"Just why?!"

"I don't know!"

"What now?"

"Seto! Why are we called 'Dark Magicians?' I liked more my idea of being called 'Thieve Kings'!" said Bakura

"NO! We should have called the band 'Rare Hunters'!" said Mairk

"THIEVE KINGS!"

"RARE HUNTERS!"

"THIEVE KINGS!"

"RARE HUNTERS!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Seto snapped and they closed their mouths "Seriously who cares about the name? We agreed to let Atem choose the name because he had the idea to start the band."

Bakura snorted "His selection of name sucks! He just chose a stupid duel monster card..."

"HEY! Dark Magician is the best duel monster ever!" Everyone turned to Yami "Seriously guys! We have this discussion before every concert! We are called 'Dark Magicians' so suck it up and stop whining like a bunch of girls!"

"I still like 'Thieve kings' better…"

Marik crossed his arms "That sounds stupid…"

"You are stupid!"

"Your mom is stupid!"

Yami sighted and massaged his temples 'Every. Single. Concert…' Suddenly a thought came to his head 'I wonder what Yugi is doing right now…'

***With Yugi

"Give it back!" Yugi yelled as he tried to reach a DS from Joey's hands.

"You are NOT playin' video games during this concert ya hear me?"

Yugi tried again but Joey was pushing him away with one hand while his other hand was holding the DS away. "Don't waste your energy Yug, yer too short."

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms "Not fair!"

In that moment the curtain opened revealing 'The Dark Magicians'

"HEY DOMINO CITY!" They yelled at the audience

Everyone (except Yugi) jumped from their seats and started shouting.

Bakura started playing the guitar along with Marik who played the drums. A few seconds later everyone was shouting, jumping and singing. Well everyone minus a little gamer between the audience. Yugi was just sitting there awkwardly without knowing what to do. He looked at Joey who was lost admiring his idols.

"JOEY!" He yelled but he didn't even hear himself. He smirked and pulled out a PSP out of his pocket. He turned it on and started playing. 'Nobody decides if I can play videogames or not.' He thought.

* * *

While singing, Yami looked at the crowd. 'Wow there is a hell of a lot of people.' He mentally smirked as he read all the posters the fangirls made to him.

'ATEM I LOVE YOU!' I love myself too

'ATEM THE BEST!' I know

'BAKURA ROCKS!' Ups… skip that one

'WE LOVE YOU ATEM!' Of course you do…

He suddenly spotted a light between all the people. At first he thought it might be someone filming or taking a picture but this looked different. He looked closely and his eyes widened a bit for half a second. He controlled himself so the audience wouldn't think that he might have gone crazy.

'SOMEONE IS PLAYING VIDEOGAMES IN MY CONCERT?!'

***time later

The last song was over and Yugi made sure that Joey didn't notice his PSP. He was suddenly tackled from behind. "So Yug, did ya enjoy the concert?"

'Well, I beat five different levels and I got a new high score so…' Yugi thought "Of course I did! It was fun!"

Joey grinned and ruffled Yugi's hair "Told ya! Hey! Let's go get a soda! I am thirsty! I also want a hot dog!"

Yugi shook his head. "Joey, when was the last time that you were NOT hungry?"

Joey placed a finger on his chin. "Well now that ya mention it… "

"Never mind Joey, you would take an eternity to figure that out. Fine let's go."

***15 minutes later

Joey ate his hot dog in three bites and chugged the whole bottle of soda in seconds. He slammed the bottle in the table and looked at Yugi. "So?"

Yugi looked at his watch. "7 seconds! You did it! You broke your record!"

"OH YEAH!" Joey jumped with a fist in the air.

Suddenly they heard a lot of girls squealing.

"What's wrong with those girls Joey?"

Joey shrugged "Only one way to know…" They followed the noise and found a bunch of girls in a circle.

"Why are there so many people in here?" Yugi asked

"To whom will I make this autograph?" He heard a baritone voice.

"THEY ARE SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS!" Joey exclaimed. Some girls turned around and looked at him with a 'duh' face "Yeah dumbass!"

Joey grinned and grabbed Yugi's hand. Before the little teen could even blink he was already being dragged by Joey. Due to his size he was almost flying up in the air. "JOEY! SLOW DOWN!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Joey yelled as he pushed some girls away.

"Okay girls we have to go" Yami said as he walked backstage and the girls groaned "Sorry" The doors that led backstage were closing slowly.

"NO! WAIT" Joey ran but tripped and Yugi was launched to the air. "AAAAHHH HOLY SH…" He flied across the door just in the last second possible and crashed against the floor. There was the sound of a door slamming behind him. "Wow that was close" He heard someone saying.

Bakura was the first to spot Yugi "How the bloody hell did he got in here!?"

"LET'S THROW HIM THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Marik said grinning

"Where the hell am I?" Yugi asked out loud. "Ow my head…"

"Are you okay kid?" Yugi heard that baritone voice again. He stood up and didn't even bother to look up to see who talked to him. "I am not a kid!" He fixed his shirt then looked up. He was now face to face with who everyone called Atem.

"I see you are a fan…" the rock star said with a smirk

"Wow Atem! He is a little you!" Bakura exclaimed

Marik took one of Yugi's arms and held it up as he examined it. "Same pale skin." He ruffled his hair "Same ridiculous hair…" He compared Yugi's size with Yami's "Just a little shorter than you…" He looked at his face "Amethyst eyes and childlike features… it's a smaller and cuter version of you Atem!"

"If he is not a fan I don't know what he is…" Bakura said and looked at Yugi "I think we just found Atem's number one fan"

Yugi didn't look the least bit impressed. "Me? I am not a fan…"

"Yeah that's what I thought when I saw your hair..." Yami said as he ruffled Yugi's hair

Yugi pushed him away and tried to fix his hair. "For your information _Atem_, I didn't decide my hair to be like this! It's natural…"

Bakura and Marik burst out laughing "Natural my ass!"

"Why don't you just admit that you are a bloody fan obsessed with Atem?"

"I am NOT! Why would I be obsessed with an arrogant asshole from a band I don't give a crap about?"

Yami frowned "Hey, hey, there is no need for that kind of language kid, if you want an autograph you just have to ask for it…"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?! I am not a fan!"

Yami crossed his arms "Then explain your hair!"

While Yami and Yugi argued about Yugi's hair being natural or not, Marik leaned to Bakura and whispered "Hey Bakura, didn't Atem's crush said everyone said he looked like a little-cute Atem?"

Bakura nodded without taking his eyes from Yugi "Yes, he did"

"And he said he lived here in Domino City..."

"Wait, you mean to say that this kid can be Atem's crush?" Bakura asked

Marik shrugged "Maybe he is, maybe not… I don't know! We have to get his name!"

Back to Yugi and Yami "I already told you its natural"

Yami snorted "There is no way that's natural!"

Yugi crossed his arms "And what about your hair?"

"What about it?"

"Is it natural?"

"Of course it is!" Yami said feeling slightly offended.

"And then, if your hair is natural, why are you so sure mine is not?"

"That's different"

Yugi raised an eyebrow "How so?"

Yami smirked "I am famous"

Yugi rolled his eyes "And arrogant…"

"You know, I have to agree with the shrimp on that one…" Bakura spoke up

Yami glared at Bakura "Shut up!" He looked back at Yugi "If you weren't a fan you wouldn't be here in the first place"

"I am not here alone I came with… Wait… where is he?!" Yugi looked around trying to find Joey.

"Who? Your imaginary friend?" Yami teased

"Damn it Joey! I am going to freaking kill you when I find you…"

"You can't kill something that's not real kid"

"Stop calling me kid! How do I get out of here?"

Suddenly loud bangs where heard outside of the door "Please just one more autograph!"

Yugi's eyes widened as he recognized that voice. He ran to the door and opened it. Joey's figure fell to the floor, not expecting that he would be allowed to come in. "Hey buddy, what ya doing here?"

"I was launched to the air thanks to you remember?"

"Hey! Who said you could open that door?" Bakura snapped

"I just want to get out of here! Joey let's…" Before Yugi could finish his sentence, Joey stood up and ran to the three rock stars in front of him "Oh please sign me an autograph! Please!"

Yugi rolled his eyes "See? I am not a fan, that's a fan" He said while pointing at Joey

"What the hell is going on" They all turned to Seto. "Who let these kids in here?!" Seto looked at Joey and rolled his eyes "Please tell me he is not another fan…"

Joey looked up and frowned. "Not yours! I've seen your interviews! Ya only care about money and yourself! Why are ya even in the band? Ya only play the bass 'cause is the easiest thing to do!

There was a moment of silence. Seto and the other rock stars looked at Joey incredulously. No one ever talked to Seto like that. If they did it was because they had a death wish or were plain stupid.

Marik took Bakura's arm and raised it "Now apply cold water to the burn..."

Bakura roughly pulled his arm from Marik's grip and smirked. "Wow Seto, you let the kid talk to you like that?"

Seto turned back to his normal scowl. "I don't have time for this; get the kid and the mutt out of here!" He said and walked away.

"Who are ya calling mutt?!" Joey snapped but Yugi stopped him "Come on Joey let's just go…" he said as he opened the door

Bakura looked at Marik with a face saying 'Don't stand there like a bloody idiot! Do something!' Marik jumped forced the door shut "Now where do you think you are going?"

"Let me go!"

Bakura smirked "First tell us your name"

Yami rolled his eyes "Just let them go…"

"They are not going anywhere unless your little clone tells us his name" Marik said

Bakura grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt "Well go on then! Tell us your name little Atem!"

"Don't call me little Atem!" Yugi pushed Bakura down surprising everyone in that room. "But if you want to know so badly fine! You can all call me the King of Games"

Yami's smirk disappeared "Wait what?"

"The name is Yugi, King of Games, there! That's my name! I am leaving now" With that he turned on his heels and walked out the door.

"YUGI WAIT! What am I going to do with that little gamer?" Joey said and followed Yugi.

Yami was dumbfounded. Could it be possible that just five seconds ago the friend he met online was right in front of him?

"So Yugi does look like Atem, he wasn't lying" Marik whispered to Bakura but Yami heard and glared at them.

"What do you mean with he wasn't lying? When did you talk to him?"

Marik paled "Uhh…uhhh IGNORE ME!" He escaped

"I guess I am going too" Bakura tried to escape but Yami stopped him grabbing his wrist. "FINE! We talked to your crush when you left alone your computer!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"We just wanted to ask him a few things and tell him embarrassing things about you…"

Yami glared at him "What did you told him?!"

"We just asked where he lived and if he liked 'Dark Magicians'"

Yami raised an eyebrow "Don't tell me he actually told you where he lived!"

"…ok I won't tell you…"

Yami rolled his eyes "Did he?"

"He said he lived here in Domino City, when we asked him about the 'Dark Magicians' he said everyone told him he looked like a little version of you. I thought it was bullshit but now I see it's true…"

Yami's eyes widened '"I have to go and see him! He doesn't know who I am!" He ran to the direction Yugi went but as soon as he walked out the door that led backstage he was stopped by a group of fangirls

"Please let me go… I have something to do…"

They didn't seem to care. "ATEM I LOVE YOU ATEM! ATEM! ATEM!" Girls started to jump over him, kiss him and someone tore part of his leather jacket. "I GOT A PART OF HIS CLOTHES!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

* * *

"Why did you said your name and walked out? At least you could have waited for me to get an autograph!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Joey for the one thousandth time I am sorry! But those guys started being annoying and Atem was so arrogant!"

Joey looked at Yugi and smirked "Ya like him don't ya?"

Yugi's eyes widened "What?! No! Of course I don't like Atem!"

Joey's smirk widened "Who said I was talkin' about Atem?"

Yugi was about to protest but realized it was true. Joey said 'him' not 'Atem' "I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Joey shrugged "Whatever' you say pal'"

"Oh please! You say you hate that other guy but he is your favorite!"

"What?! Of course not! Seto is just a rich bastard…"

Yugi smirked and shrugged "Whatever' you say _pal_'"

Joey then turned the other way "Well, my house is this way, see ya!" He said ran away.

Yugi kept walking down the street until he heard someone running towards him. "YUGI!"

He turned around and raised an eyebrow "Seriously? You again?" Yugi was surprised but he showed indifference when he saw Yami in front of him.

"Yugi! I *gasp* found you *gasp*" Yami was desperately gasping for air. After battling with the crazy fangirls he had to take his jacket off and give it to them to make them leave him alone. Then he had to run and run to find Yugi.

"I already told you I am not a fan, so stop following me, it's kind of creepy." Yugi started walking away.

"Wait! *gasp* Yugi it's *gasp* it's me!"

Yugi kept walking "Yeah, Yeah I know. You are Atem the rock star, the hot lead singer of 'The Dark Magicians' and more stuff… look I don't have time for this." He said without even turning to Yami.

"Wait! Just listen to me…" Yugi kept walking "KING YUGI! PHARAOH YAMI DEMANDS YOU TO STOP!"

Yugi stopped and gasped.

* * *

Jess: aaaaaaaaand CUT!

Yami: Wait what?!

Jess: That's it for today! Man, I am tired! Worked on this chapter for days! I better go now

Yami: but… but…

Jess: I kept my promise; you got to see Yugi, BYE! *walks out and slams the door*

Yami: WAIT! What about next chapter? Liz is not here! Who will say the preview?!

Jess: *peeks head* Oh yeah… about that… not preview today, let me know how you think Yugi's reaction will be! Until next time! Adios!


	8. Is just not you

Jess: *opens door slowly and peeks head inside* Hi…

Yami: Where the hell have you been?!

Jess: Writer's block, her fault *points at Anzu* kill her not me…

Liz: *coughs* she is lying *coughs*

Jess: I am sorry I couldn't update sooner, this chapter just decided not to cooperate and school is killing me! (F*cking history and the f*cking essay can go to hell!) I do have some good news…

Yami: I get to make Marik and Bakura suffer?

Liz: You will update sooner from now on?

Jess: I got Assassins Creed 3 for my birthday! Isn't that… Liz what are you… NOT WITH THE BAT! *gets hit and falls unconscious* X_X

Yami: *clapping* nice hit

Liz: I know, now do the disclaimer so we can begin

Yami: *looks at knocked out writer* this lazy ass doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any video game

Liz: Now as Jess would say… Let's get started!

* * *

Yugi's heart stopped. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 'Impossible' He slowly turned his head back to Yami. "Y-you c-called me K-King a-and you s-said P-Pharaoh Y-Yami?"

Yami nodded

"H-how… how do y-you know about… the King and the Pharaoh?"

Yami took a deep breathe "Because I am the Pharaoh, you are the King, we played Duel Monsters and chatted remember?"

Yugi hesitantly walked back a few steps to take a closer look at Yami. "You… Yami… but… you… Atem… arrogant bastard… 'Dark Magicians'…" he shook his head "No… this can't be true…"

"It's true, I am PharaohOfEgypt170" Yami said

You might be wondering... what's on Yugi's mind? There were only two words on Yugi's mind 'Holy… crap…'

Yugi stared at Yami with wide eyes for a while in silence. Yami was starting to get worried that Yugi will faint, scream, run away or even explode. His heart was beating faster as he waited for Yugi to react. Yami had always been afraid of Yugi's reaction about him being Atem the rock star. He knew for a fact that Yugi didn't like Dark Magicians so scream like a fangirl was out of the list of possible reactions.

There were so many different ways that Yugi could react

1. Start crying and yell "How could you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me before?"

2. Grin and start jumping "Awesome! I am friends with a rock star!" (Yeah… probably not…)

3. Faint

4. Run away

5. Start laughing (Why would he laugh? Well it's still possible…)

6. Shrug and say "Ok cool…" (Too easy to be true)

7. Smile and say "It's okay Yami, I totally understand why you hide from me you identity as a rock star and I know we can be friends and live happily ever after n.n (… what the hell is this? A Disney movie?) (**A/N** X_X **Liz**: … oh shit… Jess doesn't own Disney… someone wake her up!)

8. Bitch-slap Yami "You are a horrible friend!" (Please not my face!)

9. Snap "I HATE YOU! NEVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN! YOU BIG LIAR YOU SON OF A… *insert a lot of swears here*" (… maybe I deserve that… but that's not Yugi-like…)

10. Explode in a big atomic-bomb-like explosion! (… highly improbable… but kind of cool)

Yami just stood there expecting the worse. 'Anything but the bitch-slap…'

"No…" Yugi finally spoke "That's not true… You are not Yami…" He snorted "Of course not! That's not possible! You are not Yami! You are an arrogant rock star and Yami is really cool and he plays card games!"

Yami blinked. How come he never thought of Yugi not believing him? It makes more sense that Yugi exploding… less awesome but more logical. "Yugi…" He started but Yugi cut him off

"Of course! This is a lie! This can't be true!" He laughed "This has to be a dream! Yes! That' it!"

Yami just stared at Yugi 'Okay… he is in denial… and he thinks he is dreaming… he thinks he is freaking dreaming!'

"Of course! Joey will NEVER convince me to go to a boring concert! I must be dreaming…"

"Yugi this isn't a dream…"

"Really? Then how come I don't feel this?" Yugi pinched his arm "Ow! It hurt… No… this can't be real!" He pinched his arm again "Ow! Why does it hurt?!"

"Because you are not dreaming!"

Yugi turned to Yami "Then why are you, Atem, here saying that you are my friend Yami that I met online?" He kept quiet for a moment then his eyes widened "I know…" He looked around like he was looking for something

Yami remained silent as Yugi looked in all directions 'What is he doing?' He finally decided to ask "Yugi… what are you doing?"

"Where is the camera?"

"Huh?"

"You know… the camera; this has to be some sort of prank show. Someone will suddenly come out with a microphone and say 'Oh this was a prank from the show 'I don't know what' and point to a hidden camera… so where the hell is it?"

Yami's jaw dropped. Was really Yugi that determined to prove that he wasn't Yami? "Yugi there is no… you watch a lot of TV don't you?"

Yugi looked at Yami "Ok then what is this?"

"This is real! I am Yami!"

Yugi huffed "You mean to tell me that all this time I have been talking with Atem the lead singer of 'Dark Magicians'? Yeah, like I am going to believe that!"

Yami raised an eyebrow "So you rather think that this is a dream instead of believing that I am Yami?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah pretty much."

"And you also believe this could be a prank…"

Yugi shrugged "Makes more sense to me..."

"Yugi you have to believe me! I am Yami!"

'If this is real, that means Yami has been lying to me the whole time!' Yugi shook his head "No, I don't believe you… why should I?"

"Oh come on King! You don't believe that I am the Pharaoh? I demand you to believe me!" Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi turned around with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew it made sense but he didn't want to believe that Yami would lie to him. "Ok… I don't know where you got the Pharaoh part but I still don't believe you…"

Yami groaned "And you said I was stubborn…"

Yugi looked at Yami over his shoulder for a few seconds then turned away "Give me one reason to believe you…"

Yami thought for a moment. His smirk widened "Well you trusted me enough to tell me about your little incident with your friend Ryou and the cake…"

Yugi immediately turned back "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION THAT AGAIN!"

Yami grinned "Then you believe me?"

Yugi looked at Yami with narrowed eyes. "Okay… let's pretend that I believe you and you are Yami… why would you never tell me your true name?"

"Actually… I did tell you my real name; Atem is just my stage name so technically I didn't lie about that"

Yugi rolled his eyes "What about the fact that you are a rock star?"

Yami snorted "Yeah, what was I supposed to say? 'Hey Yugi! How are you? Guess what! I am an international rock star! Isn't that cool?' I mean… I thought I will never see you in real life so what was the point on telling you?"

"Well… I told you everything about me, I put all my trust on you and I thought that maybe you trusted me as well… but then you turn out to have this kind of secret and you expect me to be okay with it?!"

"I… I am sorry" Yami closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms expecting Yugi to snap and yell at him about how a big liar he was and how terrible he was as a friend.

However, Yugi remained silent, which for Yami was much worse than Yugi yelling at him. 'Why doesn't he snap? What if he just left? Maybe…'

"Would you mind opening your eyes?" Hesitatingly, Yami opened one eye and looked at Yugi who had his arms crossed over his chest "What was that for?"

Yami opened his other eye, stood up straight and cleared his throat "Sorry… aren't you going to… you know… explode?" Yugi raised an eyebrow "You know… snap… yell at me… _boom_?"

Yugi shrugged "That would be a normal reaction considering you lied to me the whole time… but I don't feel like yelling at you"

Yami raised his eyebrows "Seriously?" Yugi nodded "Aren't you mad?"

Yugi stared at Yami in silence for a while then sighted. "A little, I am really disappointed that you decided not to trust me… but I am not going to yell at you or explode…"

Yami sighted in relief "Oh good 'cause I thought…"

"I am just going to turn around and leave" With that Yugi turned on his heels and walked away

"Wait what? No! Yugi wait!"

Yugi turned around "Why? You already proved that you don't trust me, why should I?"

"I trust you! I just… well…"

Yugi raised an eyebrow "What? You just preferred not to tell me?"

Yami sighted. "I was going to tell you but… I was afraid" Yugi looked confused so he continued "After I became famous with music I started getting a lot of friends. At first I thought it was nice but with time I realized they only cared about my money and fame. You have any idea about how it feels when everyone just sees you just as another famous guy? They don't care about who you are, they ask for money, maybe five or ten minutes on TV and leave. I wanted you to like me for being Yami, not for being Atem. I thought that, if you realized, you would just see me as Atem, another arrogant rock star with a lot of money and fame…"

Yugi shook his head "I don't care if you are a super special awesome rock star, I mean it's cool and all but I just want my friend. I don't even like 'Dark Magicians'…"

Yami placed a hand on his chest "Ow Yugi! That hurts"

Yugi rolled his eyes "It's nothing personal, you guys are good but honestly I much rather stay home playing video games than going to a concert…"

Yami dramatically fell on his knees "Why King Yugi? Your words are like one thousand knives in my heart!"

Yugi shook his head "Okay now I am convinced you are definitely the Pharaoh… but did you really have to lie?"

Yami stood up "I am sorry, can you just please forgive me for what I did?"

Yugi looked at Yami with narrowed eyes for a while debating if he should trust Yami or not. 'He did explain why… but he still lied…'

"Hmmm, first…" Yugi smacked Yami on the back of his head. "There, now I feel a little bit better"

"Ow! What was that for?" Yami asked as he rubbed his head

"Two reasons, one, you lied to me. Two, if I didn't do it, a lot of people would have been really disappointed…"

Yami mumbled something Yugi couldn't understand. "Okay, I think I deserved it..."

Yugi sighted "Though this is a little bit weird…"

Yami looked confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we chatted on the internet it was different you know? Now that you are here and I know you in real life is… I don't know… weird"

'I knew this would happen…' Yami sighted "I know that I am not what you expected… but I am the same guy… I am the one you chatted with…"

"But you are now a rock star… it's just… it feels different…"

Yami started to get worried. He didn't want things to change with Yugi. "I can prove I am still the same! Just give me a chance… let me take you home, where do you live?"

"Kame Game Shop but is not that far…"

Yami pulled out his cellphone "Chipes, I need a ride…"

"Really, I can walk…"

Yami slipped the phone in his pocket "Nonsense! Come on, let me do this, I want to prove that I am really sorry…"

Yugi hesitated for a moment then sighted "Fine… I guess it won't hurt…"

Yami smirked "Good cause the limo is here." A black limo pulled over right in front of them.

Yugi raised his eyebrows "You have a limo?"

Yami nodded "And a chauffeur" A man walked in front of them and opened the door for them.

As Yugi stepped inside, he started to feel weird. 'This doesn't feel right… he seems like he is Yami but… I don't feel like when we chatted online…' He turned to Yami with a hint of sadness 'I… I don't recognize him… on the internet he is this cool guy but now… I just see Atem, a rock star…'

Yugi sighted "And now we ride on a limo…" he said out loud.

Yami turned to Yugi worried "What? You don't like it?"

"No, no, I mean, it's cool, travelling on a rock star's limo…"

Yami bit his lip 'Was it too far with the limo? Now I must look like I am just showing off…'

"It's just… I never imagined you… like this"

Yami raised an eyebrow "Like what? Like a rock star?"

"Well… yeah, a rock star, famous, with a lot of money, fangirls, limos and probably a lot of cars"

Yami snorted "It's no big deal; I only have three cars and a Ferrari…" He wanted to smack himself after that 'YOU BIG BAKA!' He cleared his throat "But I only got them because I needed them for a TV commercial…" Now he wanted to open a window and jump. 'Damn it myself! Does the arrogance come out naturally or what?!' He almost smacked his head against the door "I mean… if I just walk around on the street there would probably be a lot of fans and…" He was hopeless…

"I understand Atem" Yugi cut him off

Yami's eyes widened. Yugi had said it. Yugi called him by his stage name. 'He called me Atem…' If Yugi called him Atem it meant he didn't see him for who he really was. To Yugi he wasn't Yami anymore, he was just another arrogant rock star.

"You still see me as Atem…" Yami whispered in a barely audible voice.

Yugi turned to Yami "Well… yeah… I mean look around! We just got out of your concert and now you are taking me home on a limo" The next words were the ones that really hurt Yami "It's just not you…"

That made it. Yami felt his heart broke. 'Not me?'

Yami looked to the window thinking of what he could do to fix this. He needed to do something more Yami-like and it had to be quick or he would lose Yugi forever, both online and in real life. 'What did I do wrong? Online we just chatted and played Duel Monsters…' Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Yugi… is there any chance that you have your card deck with you?"

Yugi looked at Yami offended "What kind of question is that?!" He pulled out a card deck "Of course I do!"

Yami smirked and pulled out his own deck. "_Majesty_, I think it's time to du-du-du-du-du-du duel" Now he really wanted to break his head in pieces **'WHY DO I ALWAYS DO THAT?!'**

What Yami saw next made his heart leap. Yugi's face changed from disappointed to a face that had a true spark of happiness. Yugi grinned "Bring it on!" suddenly he frowned "How are we supposed to duel on a limo?"

Yami moved himself a little bit to the side and pushed a seat down. He then pulled a little table that was located between him and Yugi.

"You have a table for dueling on your limo?!"

Yami shrugged "You never know" He then raised a hand to Yugi "Now that we can play Duel Monsters in real life I can actually shuffle you deck" He made a sign with his fingers. "Gimme gimme"

Yugi rolled his eyes and handed him his cards. "No matter what do you, the result is going to be the same…"

Yami started shuffling the cards "You mean you are going to lose miserably?"

"I mean I am going to win like always"

***A couple of minutes later

"And I summon Summoned Skull! Destroy his life points!"

"NO!" Yugi smacked his head against the table

Yami raised his arms and bowed to an invisible crowd "Thank you, thank you" He turned to Yugi "I am happy to inform you King Yugi that your kingdom has been taken over by the mighty Pharaoh of Egypt"

Yugi looked up at Yami with a glare "I demand a rematch!"

Yami smirked "Of course Majesty"

Yugi happily gathered his cards. He felt more comfortable playing Duel Monsters. No limos, no concerts, no fangirls, just Duel Monsters. 'It's like having Yami back'

"Sorry King, you said something about losing miserably?" Yami teased

Yugi glared at Yami "I will kick your ass this time! Give me your cards, I want to shuffle them"

Yami chuckled "The result is going to be the same…" He handed him the cards.

Suddenly the driver spoke "Sir Atem, we arrived"

Yami nodded "Thanks Chipes" He turned to Yugi "Yugi, we are here…"

"What?! Already? But I wanted a rematch!"

"You don't want your grandpa to make you do inventory with him again for getting home late do you?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he jumped out of the car "shitshitshitshit!"

Yami chuckled. "Hey King! You forgot your deck!"

Yugi stopped, ran back to the limo, grabbed his cards, said "Bye Yami" and stormed to the game shop.

Yami smiled. Yugi called him by his true name. No more Atem. 'That's better…'

"Where do we go now Mr. Atem?"

Yami turned to the chauffeur "Back to the mansion Chipes, I have some things to discuss with Bakura and Marik…"

"Are they receiving any sort of punishment?"

"Yep"

"Full speed it is"

***Back at the mansion

Bakura and Marik were sitting in a couch. Bakura played his guitar while Marik watched TV. "Look! The best part is coming" Marik exclaimed as he turned the volume up.

On the screen, a guy with pointy hair looked surprised "_You mean to tell me that all this time I've been talking with Otogi the creator of Dice Monsters_?"

A guy with a microphone walked to him "_You just got a prank by Otogi on the show 'I met a famous guy online!_'"

Marik burst out laughing "All this time the foolish fool thought his name was Duke! I love this show!"

Bakura huffed "This is stupid, there is no way something like that happens in real life! Why you like it so much?"

"Because shut up"

They were so distracted they didn't notice when Yami entered slowly and looked at them with an evil smirk. The only warning they received was the noise of knuckles cracking. "So, you guys used my laptop…"

They both paled and looked at each other.

Marik raised a hand to Bakura "It was bad to meet you"

Bakura nodded and they shook hands "It was bad to meet you too"

Yami grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and smirked. "Game time"

* * *

Liz: Hey! Why is Yugi forgiving him so easily?! *kicks still unconscious writer* wake up! I demand an explanation!

Jess: *opens eyes and groans* this is going to hurt tomorrow…. *stands up* Oh well, it's not Yugi-like not being forgiving, he is a hikari after all, but I did made him not to trust Yami and feel all 'This is no like in the internet' so…

Bakura: I don't like the end…

Liz: Yami will beat the crap out of you! *smirks*

Jess: You want preview for next chapter?

Everyone: YES!

Jess: Well sorry but there won't be one… *dodges tomato* Sorry but I seriously had the next chapters written but after a spark of inspiration I changed them completely! I am not even sure what will happen on the next chapter jhsadgf. All I can say is that this story will have more chapters than what I expected and much more yaoi fluff. (Not necessarily Puzzleshipping) That's right; there will be Tender and Puppyshipping!

Random person #1: ME NO LIKE YAOI!

Jess: THEN DON'T READ DAMMIT! I am going to add more stuff, which means I have to rewrite EVERYTHING I had! Good bye sleeping T.T

Liz: You love writing so don't complain

Jess: Very true n.n Anyways, now that I said this I hope you understand why I take more time updating… I appreciate all the positive reviews… you make me very happy

Random person #2: YOU SUCK!

Jess: Gracias… Please review. I would really like if you answered any of this questions… Liz?

Liz: *opens scroll and clears throat.* 1. Was Yugi too forgiving?

2. You want to see Tender and Puppyshipping as soon as possible or give more time to just Puzzle fluff?

3. Should Yami receive a severe punishment for lying to Yugi? If yes any suggestions?

4. Do you want to know how Bakura and Marik ended up after Yami's punishment? (Don't lie, I know you want to)

5. Is Liz better than Jess?

Jess: … I am pretty sure I didn't write that…

Liz: 6. Is Jess boring and stupid? If yes how much?

7. Would you rather Liz to write the whole story?

8. Why is Liz so awesome?

Jess: *snatches scroll.* Too much questions for one chapter! If you answer at least 1 question it would be more than enough… you can ignore questions 5-8 *glares at Liz*

Liz: *snorts.* those where the best questions! Anyway, review or this lazy ass will take even more time to update!

Jess: Better get going… Until next time! Adios!

Liz: **REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	9. Out with Yami Part 1

Jess: Hey guys! So I wanted to write a big, random, and funny chapter for Yugi and Yami going out as friends for the first time! Unfortunately it was so long I had to break it in 2 different chapters. Here is part one! Hope you like it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Let's get started!

* * *

Seto cleared his throat then spoke to the microphone "I am sorry to inform you that our concerts for today and the next couple of weeks will have to be cancelled…"

The audience groaned and booed

"Why?! WE WANT THE 'DARK MAGICIANS!'"

"I WASTED MY MONEY FOR MY BIRTHDAY ON THIS TICKET!"

"MIS *QUINCE! T.T"

"I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"

Seto growled "SHUT UP!" He snapped and the audience went silent. "That's better… I am afraid Bakura and Marik are in no condition to play…" There were some gasps.

"MY BABY BAKURA IS HURT?!"

"IS MY BOYFRIEND OKAY?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!"

Seto frowned 'An angry Atem, that's what happened…'

(Back in the mansion the day before)

Yami grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and smirked "Game time"

Bakura and Marik sweat dropped. Bakura tried to change Yami's mind "You know… if it wasn't for us you wouldn't have met the shrimp…"

Marik nodded eagerly.

Yami frowned "And I almost lost my friendship with Yugi because he realized I never told him I was Atem…"

Dumbly, Bakura snorted "That wasn't our fault…"

Marik agreed "If you had told him before as I told you this would've never happened…"

Yami growled as he tightened his grip on Bakura and Marik's shirts.

Marik spoke up "Can I at least finish watching my show?"

If Bakura was able to, he would have face palmed.

Yami smacked their heads together and took advantage of their loss in balance to push them to the floor. He then grabbed a baseball bat. (**A/N** Courtesy of Winged Sapphire Wolf, thanks girl!)

(PAM!) OW BLODDY HELL!

(POW!) MY PRETTY FACE!

*A while later

Yami smirked while shaking the dust from his shoulders "That should do for now." He walked out of the room ignoring the groans from Marik and Bakura who rested on the floor.

Bakura sat up rubbing his head with his left hand. 'Bloody hell…' He could feel great pain in every inch of his body. He tried to raise his right arm but a great pain on his wrist stopped him. "FUCK! MY WRIST! MY BLOODY WRIST IS BROKEN!" He looked beside him and gasped "MY GUITAR!" Bakura's black guitar… or what was left… lay beside him. He now remembered how Yami broke it in half hitting him with it. He scooted closer to it "Baby please speak to me!" As a response, the only cord that survived snapped making a _ting _sound.

Marik sat up and checked his wrists for any injuries. 'No broken wrists' He felt great pain in all his body but nothing seemed to be broken (Key word: Seemed) Marik sighted and stood up but fell as his left foot touched the floor. "F(EFF)CK! ATEM CURSED ME! I CAN'T WALK!" He curled up in a ball grabbing his foot with both his hands. "I AM CURSED!"

Bakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Marik I am pretty sure it's only a broken ankle…"

"IT'S A F(EFF)CKING CURSE!"

* * *

The next day at the Kame game shop

Yugi opened his eyes and groaned 'I don't want to wake up… if I wake up I have to get up and actually do stuff… so boring' He was determined to sleep again when his grandpa yelled "YUGI YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING IN! YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME WITH THE SHOP!"

Yugi groaned "Alright Ji-chan! I am up!" he pushed his covers and sat up. 'Wow… I had the weirdest dream ever… first Joey convinced me to go to a concert… a freaking concert! That's crazy! Also Atem came to me and said he was Yami…'

Yugi walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning Ji-chan" He said and yawned

"Good morning your majesty" Sugoroku said jokingly

Yugi looked confused at him "Since when do you call me majesty?"

"Since you decide to come back home on a limo, who was your friend by the way? I highly doubt Joey has a limo…" Sugoroku said

Yugi tilted his head "A limo?" His eyes widened "It wasn't a dream?!"

His grandpa laughed "It sure wasn't unless we had the same dream! You came back home yesterday from the concert in a black limo."

Yugi's face showed horror "That means… oh no… it's not possible…" He raised his hands to his head and grasped his hair. "JOEY ACTUALLY CONVINCED ME TO GO TO A CONCERT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?!"

Sugoroku chuckled and shook his head "So… who was your friend anyway?"

Yugi turned to his grandpa "A rock star, in fact, the lead singer from the band, he came up to me yesterday and said he was a friend I met online… now if you excuse me" He stormed upstairs.

Sugoroku laughed "Kids these days… such imagination…"

Yugi slammed the door open and jumped to his laptop. He drummed his fingers as it turned on 'Come on you slow piece of crap!' When it finally turned on, Yugi went directly to the Duel website and logged on. Suddenly it hit him. "It's freaking 8 AM! Who the hell logs on at 8 AM on Saturday?" He paced back and forth not knowing what to do. 'Okay… so if it wasn't a dream… it really happened… Yami is Atem… Yami is a freaking rock star… and he freaking beat me in Duel Monsters?!'

He reached into his jacket's pocket for his card deck. He started looking at his cards. 'Why do I feel that Yami did something on my deck?' Suddenly a folded paper fell from between the deck. He picked it up and unfolded it.

'If you believe what happened yesterday was a dream call this number' – Yami

Yugi raised his eyebrows. He looked at the other side of the paper and there was a number written on it. He pulled out his cellphone, looked at it then back at the paper.

* * *

Yami was sleeping peacefully and dreamed of beating the crap out of Bakura and Marik… again. He chuckled and murmured "That's what you get for messing with my stuff…" Suddenly his phone went off and he groaned. He looked at the clock. 'Who the hell calls at 8 AM!?' He yawned and answered. "Atem here…" He flinched at the sudden screaming.

"_HOLY CRAP! It wasn't a dream?!" _

Yami processed what just happened and smiled. "Good morning to you too King…"

"_It was real?! You are really Atem?! More importantly… YOU BEAT ME IN DUEL MONSTERS?"_

Yami chuckled "Yes Yugi it was real, yes, I, Yami, am Atem and of course I beat you at Duel Monsters…"

Yugi remained silent for a couple of seconds_. "Huh…well… thanks for clarifying that… uh… sorry for waking you up…"_

Yami pushed his feet to the floor. "Oh no, no, no, I was already up, in fact I just came back from the gym and…" He yawned "I am fully awake…"

Yugi laughed _"Of course Pharaoh… wait… how did you managed to put your number on my deck?"_

"Oh that? Remember you almost forgot your deck when you ran to the game shop? I took advantage of it and slipped the note there"

"_Oh… well… I guess I should go now…"_

"No!" Yami said a little bit too loud surprising Yugi and himself. 'Where did that came from?' He cleared his throat "I mean… Now that I am awake and you destroyed my beautiful dream now we MUST have an actual conversation!"

Yugi laughed "_Seriously? Beautiful dream?"_

"IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! I was beautifully beating the crap out of my friends!" Yami stopped. 'Why did I say that? Damn it myself! I really need to stop saying stupid things when talking to Yugi!'

Much to his surprise, Yugi burst out laughing _"You think a beautiful dream is beating the crap out of people?!"_

"Not just any people, my friends" Yami clarified.

"_Oh yeah, that's even better… I love to beat the crap out of my friends…"_

"Hey, if you knew Bakura and Marik you would understand!"

Suddenly someone screamed on the other line _"YUGI! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_ Yugi sighted _"Coming Ji-chan! …so that was my grandpa…"_

"Yeah that's what I thought..."

"_Yeah so… I have to go…"_

"Wait! First I want to ask… you are not mad about the whole "I am Atem" thing right?"

Yugi went silent for a while then sighted _"No… not anymore anyway, you had your reasons to hide it, I am not happy that you didn't tell me before but I guess it doesn't matter anymore..."_

Yami wasn't so sure. "You don't sound convinced… you still distrust me don't you?"

"_What?! NO! Pfft! Why would you think that? Distrust you… Come on Yami…"_

Of course, Yami didn't buy that. "Yugi…"

"_Okay, yeah, just a little bit…"_

Yami sighted "I don't blame you… let me make it up for you… I will take you anywhere! Tell me when you are free, I will pick you up and you choose where we go!"

* * *

"Uhh…" Yugi didn't know what to say. Go out with Atem? Was it a good idea? "Well… I don't know… what if we suddenly find a bunch of your fans…"

_"Oh don't worry about that, I know how to get rid of them."_

Yugi ran a hand through his hair. "What about your concerts? Don't you have to rehearse or something?"

"_Oh… no… Bakura and Marik can't play they… had an accident_." Yugi swore he could hear Yami smirking _"So I am free whenever you want… I mean… if you want…"_

Yugi bit his lip. He wasn't sure about going out with Atem, being around a rock star wasn't something Yugi imagined himself doing. He looked around his room and spotted his card deck. He remembered playing Duel Monsters and chatting with Yami many times in the past, why would he doubt to hang out with him in real life? 'I am not going out with Atem… I am going out with Yami…' He decided to give it a shot. "Well I have nothing to do today but…"

"_Perfect! See you at five!" _With that Yami hung up

"Wait Yami…" Yugi looked at his phone. Not exactly what he expected, but he was sure of one thing '…now there is no way out of this…'

"YUGI MOTOU!"

"DAMN IT JI-CHAN STOP YELLING! I AM COMING!"

* * *

It was almost time of Yami's arrival and Yugi found himself pacing back and forth in his room. A glance at the clock and it was 4:59. He was starting the usual last minute hesitations or the "Maybes."

'Maybe this isn't a good idea… Maybe everything will go wrong, maybe there will be a bunch of psychopath girls that will kill us unmercifully, maybe he is nothing like the internet and turn out to be an arrogant rock star, maybe he won't even come, maybe he will see me less for being just a normal teenager, maybe he will not like me anymore, maybe…'

There were thousands more "maybes" that came to Yugi's mind but the sound of a car parking made his mind and heart stop. 'He is here! He is actually here! Wait… maybe that's not him, maybe that's just another customer…maybe…'

"YUGI! SOMEONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

'…crap…'

Yugi took a deep breath, sighted and left the safety of his room. He walked down the stairs, walked to the shop side of the house and found his grandfather and Yami talking.

"Oh please! Just call me grandpa, everyone does!" Sugoroku turned to Yugi "Ah! Yugi! Why didn't you tell me about your friend Yami?"

"Uhh…"

"I swear, I feel like I have seen him before but I just don't know where…"

Yugi sweat dropped "Ji-chan… he is the lead singer of an international rock band…"

Sugoroku laughed "International rock star! Very funny Yugi, like I am going to believe that you are friend with a rock star, Yami here looks pretty normal to me!"

Yami chuckled "I am glad someone says that for a change" He turned to Yugi with a smile "Ready to go?"

"Uhh…"

"Damn it Yugi! Don't just go 'uhh' like an idiot! Go!" Sugoroku pushed him closer to Yami, much to his embarrassment. "And while you are out make sure you bring some milk with you, we ran out this morning!" With that he pushed them both outside and slammed the door.

Yami laughed and turned to Yugi "I like your grandfather, he is really funny!"

Yugi massaged his temples "The problem is he doesn't know when to stop…" He looked up and his eyes widened "WHAT THE…"

Yami had put on a 'Dark Magicians' cap. "What?"

"How did you managed to put a cap on?! I mean… your hair… it… it breaks any laws of Physics!"

Yami laughed and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Being undercover is very important when you are a rock star" He smirked as he put on the glasses. "You have lots to learn young grasshopper…"

Yugi shook his head "and back to arrogant…" He raised an eyebrow "A 'Dark Magicians' cap? You bought a cap of your own band?"

Yami snorted "I am no THAT arrogant… they gave us a box with like fifty of this and I had to use them for something, besides its comfy and covers my hair. Now where do we go?"

Yugi shrugged "I don't know…"

"We can go anywhere you want, just say it"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. Anywhere? It will be a sin to miss an opportunity like that! "I want to go to Paris and to the Eiffel Tower…"

Yami instantly pulled out his phone "Yeah Chipes, I need you to bring the private jet…"

Yugi's eyes widened "Yami! I was kidding!"

Yami raised his eyebrows "Oh… right… never mind Chipes!" He hung up "I was actually looking forward to Paris… I wanted some fires…"

Yugi shook his head. "If you have the power to go to Paris why don't you make Kaibaland only open to us?" He said and laughed

Yami smirked and dialed a different number "Hey Seto, I need a favor... no I don't want money!"

* * *

Yugi looked around the now deserted Kaibaland, he could go anywhere he wanted without worrying about lines, the noise of the people or crashing with someone. "This… is… awesome!" Yugi's eyes shined with the happiness of a ten-year-old boy.

Yami chuckled. He had taken off the cap and the sunglasses; they were alone so there were no worries about fans. "My way of saying I am sorry"

"You should lie more often… no wait… you can't buy me with Kaibaland! Oh look! Candy!" Yugi bought a bag of sugar-filled candy but hesitated on eating it 'Grandpa says I shouldn't eat sugar… something about going crazy… oh what the hell?' He tried some and since he liked it he decided to toss all of what was in the bag into his mouth. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he started shaking.

Meanwhile in Yugi's brain…

'RED ALERT! Level of sugar… OVER 9000!' A bunch of little Yugis ran in circles shaking their arms in the air. Some jumped and even performed back flips and one of them was shooting water at the rest with a water gun. One little Yugi managed to climb to a fan on the ceiling. "I can fly!"

In other words his mind was a mess.

Yami shrugged "Well my cousin Seto is the owner of Kaiba Corp. so this was nothing…" But Yugi wasn't there anymore "Yugi? Where are you?!"

"MAKE THIS THING GO FASTER!"

Yami turned his head and found Yugi already up on a roller coaster 'How did he get in there so fast…?"

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENS IF I UNBUCKLE FROM MY SEAT?!" Yugi said as he reached the buckle

"Holy shit!" Yami ran to the roller coaster controller, pushed the staff member away and turned it off.

The game stopped and Yugi jumped from his seat. "That was fun! Look, another roller coaster!" With that he ran off while Yami sweat dropped 'I didn't know Yugi was that active…' He then spotted the bag of candy on the ground 'What do they put on those things?'

"Excuse me, does this belong to you?" A staff member was holding Yugi who was kicking trying to get out of his grip.

"Let me go! Let the King go!"

Yami chuckled "Unfortunately yes…"

After hearing Yami's voice, Yugi stopped; much to the staff member, let's call him John, surprise. The little Yugis in his mind had stopped and were either sitting or flying in the air sighting dreamily. Yami's voice echoed in the little teen's mind and for some reason it calmed him down. The Yugi on the fan had fallen and mumbled "I'm okay" But the rest were so lost in Yami's voice. Suddenly all of them opened their eyes wide "OI!"

"What do you mean unfortunately?!" Yugi snapped

"He tried to climb to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue" John said

"He did?" Yami looked incredulously at Yugi

Yugi looked even more confused "I did?"

John nodded "There is a video on the security camera to prove it…"

"But… I don't remember…"

John and Yami looked at each other. Yami shrugged and John finally let Yugi go and left.

Yami turned to Yugi "I get my eyes away from you for two seconds and you climb a dragon statue?"

Yugi frowned "I said I don't remember!"

Yami looked at the bag of candy in his hands 'I must tell Seto to stop selling these things in here…' he turned back to Yugi "Okay, too much roller coasters and dragon statues for you for the day…"

Yugi groaned "But I don't want to go home yet!"

Yami placed a finger on his chin 'What to do, what to do, what to do…' suddenly an idea came to his mind and he smirked "I know a place you will sure like. Follow me little one"

Yugi raised an eyebrow "What? Now I am little one?"

"Well you are pretty short, are you sure you are sixteen?"

Yugi glared at Yami "You are short too…"

"But you are shorter" Yami turned to Yugi with a smirk "Don't look at me with that fail of a glare, makes you look cute instead of scary" He chuckled when Yugi's face turned to a slight pink color and wrapped an arm on his shoulders. "Come on little one, let's go"

* * *

Jess: That's it for today, who liked Yugi acting like crazy with little Yugis in his mind? I sure did! xD Who can guess where they are going now? Make sure you leave a review! They make me happy and a happy Jess is a new chapter for this story :P Adios!

*Quince (Sweet Fifteen) Mexican super special awesome party for girls when they turn fifteen.


	10. Out with Yami Part 2

Jess: I call this chapter… Out with Yami part 2! As you can see… I don't put much effort in the titles…

Yami: I can see that…

Liz: *enters pulling tied Anzu* Hey! I'm back from torturing this b*tch! It was fun!

Jess: Yeah… about that… I need her back…

Liz: What?!

Jess: I have been way too nice leaving her out so long, if I keep her out people will forget about her, and even though that would make everyone happy, I can't allow that, for the sake of the plot… that is why she is coming back to the safety of my story, away from your torture…

Anzu: Safety!

Liz: But everyone hates her!

Jess: Exactly! That's why I need her! Now Yami, would you mind?

Yami: I do! I mind a lot!

Jess: Do it or I will force you to hug Kaiba!

Yami: Gah! Jess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dance Dance Revolution! *blinks and reads again* Dance Dance… what the f…

Jess: Let's get started!

* * *

All the building was dark except for all the lights coming from the numerous screens with different video games. All around, kids played shooting games, driving games, street fight games and some danced in "Dance! Dance! Revolution" The lights suddenly turned on the machines went off. There were groans and yelling all around.

"What the hell happened?!"

"My machine stopped working!"

"LIGHT! IT BURNS!"

"SOMEONE TURN THIS THING BACK ON!"

"I was about to break my record!"

Out of nowhere, a tall man with pointy hair appeared. "ATTENTION GAMERS! Due to reasons I am not going to explain, all of you must leave the building now!"

"BUT WHY?!"

"NOT FAIR!"

"Outside you will receive coupons to play free for a whole day if you accept to go now."

There was a silence and then everybody stormed out.

With the press of a button, the man turned the machines on and the lights went off again. He then walked to the main office. "The Arcade is ready for you Mr. Atem" He told Yami with a bow.

Yami nodded, opened the door for Yugi and handed him a bag of coins. "Have fun little one"

Said teen's eyes widened. 'The Arcade is all to myself?' Faster than a blink, Yugi was gone and a ball of smoke was replaced in his place.

Yami chuckled and turned to the man "Thanks Roland"

Roland bowed "Anything for you sir" He said and left. 'What a kiss ass…' Yami thought and walked to the Arcade looking for Yugi 'Now where did he go?'

"HA! TAKE THAT! NEW HIGH SCORE!"

Yami followed the voice and found Yugi dancing in front of a machine showing a row of high scores, all under the name of "King"

"Who is the best? I am the best! King Yugi rules the world!" Yugi sang still dancing

Yami chuckled and shook his head. 'I think he is having fun…' He turned to another machine and smirked evilly. "Hey King, what would you say if I challenged you to ANY game in here?"

Yugi went back to the street fighter "I would say bring it on! I don't care which game it is I will… HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yami grabbed Yugi and threw him over his shoulder. "I challenge you to THIS game!" He threw Yugi to the Dance Dance Revolution machine.

Yugi looked around and his eyes widened "What?! Oh nononononononono, I… I don't dance! I…"

Yami raised his finger "No, no, you said and I quote 'I would say bring it on!' you put yourself in this little one, besides I saw your little dance with the machine"

Yugi sighted and turned to the screen. "Choose the song number 16"

Yami smirked and the music started with a press of a button. He watched with an eyebrow raised as Yugi closed his eyes. He looked how many arrows were starting to come out but Yugi didn't move. 'What is he…'

What happened next was so fast Yami would have missed it if he had blinked. Yugi went from frozen to dancing just like that, his legs were almost invisible due to all the speed he had. His body was moving gracefully in perfect rhythm with the music and Yami could only stare with his jaw half dropped. Not only Yugi had good moves but he wasn't missing any arrow. 'Wow…'

One last arrow pointing down appeared on the screen. Yugi jumped and made a back flip with his feet landing perfectly on the last arrow. (Liz: What's with you and backflips? Jess: They… are… AWESOME!)

"PERFECT!" Yugi looked at the screen panting and smiled "I know" He turned to Yami and laughed at his shocked expression. "Close your mouth, flies can get inside." He jumped from the machine and walked to a driving game.

Yami didn't remove his eyes from Yugi. "I thought you couldn't dance…"

"I said I don't dance, never said I couldn't. I am a gamer not a dancer!"

"But I didn't know you were so good!"

Yugi tried to hide his blush and kept his eyes on the screen "Well you know, that was a game and I am the King of Games so…"

Yami smirked 'I wonder what more surprises Yugi hides…' He seated on the driving seat next to Yugi. "Mind if I join the race?"

For the next couple of hours they raced and played street fighter. Suddenly Roland walked to Yami and bowed "I am sorry Mr. Atem but time is over…"

"Wait, wait…" Yami pressed buttons furiously "And… take that!"

'Player 2 wins'

"NO! That was unfair!" Yugi yelled and kicked the machine.

Yami chuckled "Come on little one, I can't afford you breaking the machines… actually I can but let's go anyway"

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked in a park just talking about random things. Yami had placed back his cap and sunglasses to hide from the fans. Yugi turned to Yami "So the 'Dark Magicians' live in Domino City?"

Yami made a hum sound "Well… yes and no… we live out of town an hour at most from here. We wanted a place away from the fans and the paparazzi… so we came here and so far we only had 2 fangirls attacks"

"Huh… and what happens on those attacks?"

Yami sighted "It's like being chased by a pack of hungry wolves, the key to survival is…" Dramatic pause "Run. Like. Hell. There was this onetime Bakura made Marik fall when we were chased by a big group of fans… we didn't see him for two days and when he came back his clothes were torn down and he lost a great part of his hair."

Yugi laughed "I guess being a rock star is not as easy as everyone thinks…"

Yami chuckled and shrugged "It has its ups and downs…"

Yugi found himself not wanting the day to be over. He liked to be with Yami. Suddenly he looked up, his eyes widened and he gasped. "Holy crap!"

Yami turned to him worried "What is it little one?"

Yugi pointed to the front "My friends Ryou and Joey are coming this way!" He turned to Yami 'They must not see Yami!' He gulped "I am sorry Yami"

Yami raised an eyebrow "For what?"

"For this" Yugi pushed Yami to a bush right before Joey spotted him. Joey grinned "Hey Yug! What ya doin' here?"

Yugi scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly "Oh… uh… you know… walking?"

Ryou looked suspiciously at him. "Alone?"

"Oh yeah! Uh… Ji-chan sent me to buy milk! Yeah that's it!"

Ryou crossed his arms "Really? Where is the milk then?"

Yugi pressed his lips forming a line "… I… uh… I d-drink it…"

Ryou raised an eyebrow "All of it?"

"…I was thirsty…" Ryou gave him a look "… really thirsty…"

Ryou opened his mouth to say something but Joey spoke up "Ry, let Yug drink all the milk he wants! He still needs to grow up! Look at him! He is sixteen and looks like ten!"

Yugi heard Yami sneering and frowned "Thanks Joey… Thanks a lot…"

"Anytime buddy! Hey we are going to the movies! Wanna come too?"

"Uhh… Actually I have to go but maybe another day!" Yugi said and smiled innocently. Too innocently… in fact it looked kind of creepy. 'They know I am hiding something… at least Ryou knows…'

Joey raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask "Okay, see ya!" He left but Ryou was still looking at Yugi with narrowed eyes. "I will be watching you Motou" He left and Yugi sweat dropped. "That was close…"

"Too close…" Yami said in the bush.

Yugi helped him to stand up "Sorry… I uhh…"

"Panicked?"

Yugi nodded "What would I tell them? You don't look exactly... trustable…"

Yami raised an eyebrow "oh really?"

"I mean… covering your hair with a cap, sunglasses, black hood…"

"Oh so this clothes make me look like a killer or something?"

Yugi looked at Yami up and down "I would have said kidnapper but sure killer works too"

Yami huffed "For your information this clothes hide me from fangirls"

"Yeah, because they are too afraid to get closer, beside you have any idea the lecture Ryou would give me if he realized I am hanging out with you?" Yugi tried to mimic Ryou's British accent "'Yugi you met him online and you go out with him? How can you be so careless? Bloody hell!' and more stuff like that…"

Yami faked to feel hurt "Oh… your friend hates me?"

Yugi rolled his eyes "He never really trusted me chatting with you" He sighted "Oh well, the danger is already gone, I don't think we will have another problem today…" Oh Yugi… poor, cute little Yugi… the fun is just about to start

* * *

A figure was sitting in a bench reading a book with the title 'How to get the boy you like to like you' There was a growl and the book was thrown to the air, revealing Anzu "This will not help me to get my little Atem!" She looked up and spotted Yugi "My little Atem!" She stood up and ran to him

'This is my chance!' As she got closer she froze when she spotted Yami. "Who the hell is that?" With his disguise, Anzu didn't recognize Yami. The clothes do work after all! Anzu quickly hid behind a tree and watched them walk away. 'Who is that guy? What is he doing with MY little Atem?!'

Without hesitation, Anzu followed them, being careful with her distance. She studied Yami trying to guess who he was 'Hmm, definitely not the British albino and not the retarded mutt… he has more friends? Or maybe he is just family… what if they are on a date?!' She remembered Ryou mentioning something about Yugi liking a guy.

"_He is madly in love with him!"_

Anzu growled 'NO! My little Atem will not be gay! This will be the worst date ever and I will make sure of that!'

* * *

Yami finished his story and Yugi laughed "Are you serious?!"

Yami nodded "True story" He then spotted an ice cream cart. "Hey want an ice cream?"

Yugi grinned "You think you have to ask?!" He said making Yami chuckle. Yami tried to get the owner of the cart attention, who was turned so they could only see the back of a white uniform. "Excuse me?"

The figure turned around revealing a surprisingly feminine looking person with a huge mustache. "Ahh! Clients! I assume you want some ice cream?" The voice of the person was also surprisingly girly. I highly doubt someone didn't guess but just in case, that was Anzu with a white uniform and a fake mustache. Yami nodded

"Say no more!" Anzu said trying to fake a masculine voice. She took a glance and noticed Yami got distracted looking for money on his wallet. Yugi was just looking around. She smirked and grabbed a handful of ice cream and targeted for Yugi's face. She threw her flavored snowball at him.

Yugi looked down "Oh look!" He knelt just missing the hit and stood up holding something in his hand "A penny!"

Anzu watched in horror as the snow ball hit a big fat guy with muscular arms right in the face. "HEY YOU! GIRLY ICE CREAM GUY! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She screamed and escaped the furious guy.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other confused "What just happened?"

"I don't know little one, I don't know…"

* * *

Anzu hid in an alley 'I think I lost him…' She sighted then heard a loud growl. She turned and found a big dog growling and barking at her. A light bulb turned on above her head.

* * *

It took Anzu a while but she finally managed to control the dog and tie him up. She walked with looking for Yugi… well more she was being dragged by a big dog that wouldn't stop barking. Finally spotting Yugi and Yami she smirked. "Okay you flea bag, attack that kid with funny hair!" she said and released the dog.

As if the dog understood what she said, it ran to Yugi barking. Anzu smirked and waited for Yugi to start yelling and running.

"OH MY GOD!"

Anzu laughed evilly closing her eyes and turning her head up 'It worked! Now run like chickens!'

"What a cute dog!"

Her laughter stopped with that. She looked back and her jaw dropped "WHAT?!"

Yugi was giggling while the once fierce dog licked his face. He patted the dog in the head. "Who would leave such a cute dog like you on the streets?"

"I don't know Yugi, this dog looks kind of dangerous…"

"How can this little angel be dangerous?" Yugi turned his and the dog's face to Yami and they both had identical puppy eyes.

Yami sighted "Say good bye to your little friend"

"Fine" Yugi stood up and they walked away leaving the dog sitting there waving its tail. Anzu walked to the dog. "You useless crap! You turned out to be nothing but a…" The dog turned back to fierce faster than a blink and jumped to Anzu. "HELP!" she yelled running away

* * *

On the top of a building, Anzu stood waiting for Yugi and Yami. She had a can of pink paint beside her. 'Once Yugi and his… whoever he is, they will receive a nice shower of paint!'

She didn't have to wait long; soon enough Yugi showed up walking beside Yami. Anzu waited for the right moment and finally poured the paint. "TAKE THAT SUCKERS!"

Yami looked up and under his sunglasses his eyes widened "Careful Yugi!" he grabbed Yugi and jumped away, just missing the ball of paint. They fell to the floor and rolled a bit before Yami ended up on top of Yugi with their faces dangerously close, just one little movement and they would kiss. The closeness made them both blush, Yami just slightly while Yugi had a bright color red on his face.

Meanwhile Anzu hit her head with her hands and walked inside the building to get out.

"… you okay?" Yami asked, still not moving.

"… yeah I am fine… thanks…" Yugi then gasped "Yami! Your cap!"

There was a silence for a moment and Yami slowly passed a hand on his head, discovering his hair defying gravity freely without the cap. "Oh… crap…"

"Is that Atem? The lead singer of the 'Dark Magician?'" They heard a girl saying

"HE IS!"

Yami pushed himself up and grabbed Yugi's hand pulling him up. "Remember what I said earlier about fangirl attacks?"

Yugi gulped "Run like hell?"

"Run like hell" with that they sprinted off, Yami still holding Yugi's hand.

"ATEEEEM! WE LOVE YOU!"

Yami turned to Yugi still running "Whatever you do, don't look back you hear me? Never look back! Just run!"

They kept running and running until they finally found a hiding spot in an alley. The fangirls passed by.

"Where is he?"

"My boyfriend! Come here my love!"

"I think he went that way!" With that the group of girls ran away.

Yami and Yugi leaned their backs against the wall and sighted as they sat down. They just stayed there for a while trying to catch their breaths. Finally Yugi was able to speak "You were right" He gasped "It feels like a hungry pack of wolves…"

Yami turned to Yugi panting "I am sorry that you had to go through this…"

Yugi shook his head "Oh don't apologize, it's okay… its good exercise"

Yami chuckled "I guess you are right"

Yugi then looked at his hand still linked with Yami's hand. He tried to slowly free his hand but Yami's grip tightened. It was like Yami was refusing to let Yugi go. "Yami…"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you are still holding my hand?"

"Huh?" Yami looked down at their hands "Oh… right…" He slowly let him go.

Yugi felt the warmth leaving his hand. Without his command, his hand reached for Yami's once again.

Yami raised his eyebrows "Yugi?" he smirked "Now who doesn't let go who?"

"… What? I never told you to let it go… " Yugi rested his head on the wall "Now what? We wait until the street is free from fangirls?" Yami nodded "Beautiful…"

"I'm sorry… you can go now you know? I can't walk freely through the streets but you can so you can go and I will stay here and call Chipes to pick me up."

Yugi turned back to Yami. He then shook his head "I won't leave you alone Yami, I don't care if we are in an alley waiting for fangirls to go away, I'm staying with you" He then proceeded to go back to closing his eyes with his head resting on the wall.

Yami felt shocked and moved by Yugi's answer. He looked at their hands and smiled. "Thank you little one."

* * *

Jess: And that's it for now, man I am tired! Please tell me if you liked it!

Liz: We want to give special thanks to Winged Sapphire Wolf, our official weapon provider, for helping Jess in her writer's block moment. Gracias!

Jess: Also thanks to everyone who follows and reviews my story, you guys make me happy and encourage me to keep writing!

Yami: I wanted to kiss Yugi… I was so close…

Jess: There will be lots of time for that later! Don't be impatient! Well, I am out for the day. Adios!

Liz: Review!


	11. Not in love, just tired

Jess: Hello dear, awesome and patient readers!

Liz: They are not patient! Why do you take so long?

Jess: I had lots of things to do! It won't happen again!

Liz: Yes it will…

Jess: Yeah probably it will… that's why I brought Yugi!

Yugi: Jess wants to apologize for working so slow, she has her reasons *puppy eyes* please be patient with her!

Jess: You can't say no to that face!

Yugi: She also doesn't own Yu Gi Oh

Jess: Now let's get started!

* * *

Yami walked behind Yugi feeling different, since the events from just a few minutes before he started to feel weird.

Flashback

"_Now what? We wait until the street is free from fangirls?" Yami nodded "Beautiful…" _

"_I'm sorry… you can go now you know? I can't walk freely through the streets but you can so you can go and I will stay here and call Chipes to pick me up."_

_Yugi turned back to Yami then shook his head "I won't leave you alone Yami, I don't care if we are in an alley waiting for fangirls to go away, I'm staying with you" He then proceeded to go back to closing his eyes. _

_Yami felt shocked and moved by Yugi's answer. He looked at their hands and smiled. "Thank you little one."_

After that they spent the next hour just sitting beside each other in silence, their hands never losing their grip. Yami never thought a single action could have so much significance. While he hold Yugi's hand, he felt like a warmth sensation flowing through his veins calming him, it was like a part of him that had always been missing was finally found and he never wanted to let it go.

When it was dark and they were sure they were safe they stood up. Yugi awkwardly let his hand go and scratched the back of his head laughing sheepishly "Hehe sorry, I guess I should have let you go before, it must've been weird holding my hand…"

Yami didn't listen to that last part, he just felt the warmth banishing from his body. He then looked up and shook his head. "Don't worry about it…it's… alright" He looked down at his hand 'What's wrong with me?' he looked back at Yugi "Come on, let me take you home"

Now they were walking in the dark back to the game shop and Yami couldn't help but think about the sensation he felt while holding Yugi's hand. He didn't know why but it just felt right, to be with Yugi, to be close to him… He wanted to feel that again, he needed it, no special reason, he just did. He slowly reached for Yugi's hand, unable to stop himself. 'It just… felt so right…' He was just a few millimetres to touch him and…

Yugi stopped walking making Yami instantly move his hands behind his back and stand up straight looking to the floor innocently. "Well here we are" Yami looked up and there it was; the game shop. Yami mentally groaned 'So quickly?' he turned to Yugi who was smiling at him. "Well, today was… interesting."

Yami chuckled "Yeah I guess you could say that, I am sorry for the fangirls thing…"

"Oh it's okay; I guess I should've known that hanging with a rock star meant hanging with him AND his fangirls" Yugi said laughing

Yami sighted "I know, that will be a big problem next time…"

Yugi's heart started beating faster "N-next time?"

"Yeah you know next time we hang out, if that's not a problem for you…"

"NO!" Yugi blurted out "I mean… you want to hang out with me?"

Yami looked confused "Well of course, why wouldn't I?"

Yugi looked down "Well… you are a rock star and… you have a busy life… I don't want to be a burden…" he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Yami who smiled at him.

"Yugi what are you saying? You are my friend! You know that right?"

"Well I think…"

Yami shook his head "Don't think… believe because is true, do you trust me?"

"Well… yes…"

"And you want to hang out with me again don't you?"

"Yes…"

Yami smirked "And you agree to come to my house mansion next week right?"

Without thinking Yugi nodded "Yes…" That's when it hit him "wait what?"

"Well my mansion is safer than just walking around in the streets; its fangilrs free!"

"But, but…"

"Perfect! I will pick you up next Friday! Bye!" With that Yami walked away without giving time to Yugi to come up with an excuse. 'Once again my plan worked, five points to Pharaoh Yami'

Yugi just stared with his jaw open at Yami walking away. 'I can't believe I fell for that again! Why can't I just say no to him?'

"Close your mouth, flies can get inside" Yami exclaimed without even looking back. Yugi closed his mouth and sighted 'Now there is no way out of this… what did I get myself into?' He walked inside the game shop expecting his grandfather to be waiting for him. Sure enough there he was, on the couch with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

Yugi expected his grandpa to say many different things like 'Why are you so late? Where were you? You have any idea what time is it?' He smiled innocently and he stood up with his hands behind his back expecting the worse.

Solomon stood up and walked to his grandson. "…Where is the milk?"

Yugi fell to the floor face first. He looked at his grandpa with a look that said are you kidding me?! "You don't care where I was or why am I this late but you do care about the milk?!"

"I asked you to buy milk! Where is it? That's it! Just for that you have to help me with the shop without payment for a month!"

"But you never pay me anything…"

"And that's the attitude that will give you nothing mister; now go to your room and think of what you've done!"

Yugi sighted and stood up. He bowed "Goodnight ji-chan" and walked upstairs hearing his grandfather huff. "Good night ji-chan… he forgets my milk and just says 'good night ji-chan…' teenagers…" He reached his room and jumped to his bed sighting. 'What a day' he closed his eyes expecting to sleep but a buzzing sound stopped him.

Yugi groaned and grabbed his phone. "Seriously?" He flipped it open and reached it to his ear "What do you want now?!"

"_No, no, no, that is no way to answer to your best friend, remember when we rehearsed it"_

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Hello Ryou, how are you? I am glad you are fine, what is it that you need?" he said in a monotone voice

"_Now that's more like it! Was it so hard?"_

"Oh stop that and speak up!"

"_I want to know who that guy in the bushes was."_

Yugi's eyes widened. How did Ryou knew about Yami? "I… I… b-but, but, w-what are you talking about?"

"_Don't play innocent_, _I took one last glance after I left you in the park and I saw you helping someone up"_

Yugi banged his head against the wall 'Damn it! I knew Ryou would be suspicious!'

"_Banging your head against the desk isn't going to help you"_

"It was the wall thank you very much!"

"_Same thing, are you going to tell me or not?" _

Yugi sighted "Fine, it all started when Joey invited me to a concert…" and explained Ryou everything, the unusual meeting in the concert, Yami revealing his identity, rides in limos and the fangirl attack "Then YOU decided to call me, I banged my head against the wall, I told you the story and here we are"

"_wow… I can't believe it…"_

"I know it's crazy but…"

"_Joey convinced you to go to a concert?! HAHAHAHA I bet you were bored as HELL!"_ There was a noise and Yugi guessed that it was Ryou falling to the floor.

Yugi sighted and shook his head "Ryou that's not important!"

"_I know it's not important, but it's funny! Little Yugi in a concert!"_

Yugi massaged his temples "Why exactly are you my friend?"

"_Because I'm awesome and I'm British! Alright let's go back to your girly teenage drama…"_

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Girly teenage drama? What is that supposed to mean?!"

"_Please Yugi, now don't tell me that you don't have a crush on this Yami-Atem whatever his name is…"_

Yugi's jaw dropped "WHAT?! Of course I don't!"

"_Are you sure? This sounds like a cheap novel to me, you two meet online, he is secretly someone important like a rock star, actor or something that is famous, somehow you meet in person, at first you don't click but quickly you become best friends, you discover love and live happily ever after! Yay to love! Then you two fly through the space with diamonds surrounding you while you kiss passionately!"_

Yugi face palmed "Ryou you really need to stop watching so many shows for girls…"

"_Yugi admit that you like this guy and they are not for girls!"_

Yugi shook his head "If you say so… think whatever you want but I will always say that I don't have a crush on Yami, have fun reading your novels for women, good bye Ryou-chan!" he teased and was about to hang up when Ryou yelled at him.

"_Yugi you can't ignore a crush when it's so obvi_…" Yugi didn't even let him finish and hung up. 'A crush on Yami… that would be crazy!' His smile turned to a frown and he turned to his hand 'though I can't really understand what was that feeling when we hold hands…' he shook his head 'Nah, I am imaging things! I must be really tired' he yawned and laid down quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Yami entered his house-mansion and sighted 'What a day' he walked upstairs, entered his room and jumped to his bed. 'Why can't I stop thinking about Yugi?' He looked at his hand and remembered the warmth sensation that flooded through his body at the single touch of Yugi's soft skin. 'I have never felt something like this before… can this be…' he shook his head 'No, that's impossible; probably I am just too tired.' Yami lay down on his bed but couldn't sleep; he spent the night looking at the moon outside his window.

* * *

Yugi moved around his bed while sleeping. "No… I don't… like… him…"

Yugi's dream

_Yugi walked around in a garden filled with trees. It was dark and quiet. 'How did I get here?' He walked up to a water fountain with two statues on it. Suddenly the statues started to move. Yugi jumped backwards with a yelp falling on his back. 'What the…'_

_The statues started singing "Yugi little King Yugi, you are in love! Why don't you admit it?"_

_Yugi just stared at them with a poker face '… this is not real, this is not real, this is not real…'_

_A statue walked close to him and he realized it looked like Ryou "King Yugi, you know you like the Pharaoh, why don't you admit it?"_

_Another statue, which looked like Joey, walked to him "Yeah King! You are obviously in love!"_

_Yugi shook his head "I am not in love!"_

_"You can't fool us!" They chanted in unison._

_"It's all here!" Ryou statue pulled out a graphic novel "Here is the part when the pretty girl falls in love with the handsome guy!"_

_"Ryou I told you to stop reading…" Suddenly Yugi felt like he was falling and everything disappeared. He found himself flying in space. "What? When? Where?" Everything was dark except the light that came from the millions of shining stars. "Wow… this is beautiful…"_

_"Not as beautiful as you" Yugi turned around and found Yami floating with a smirk on his face. "I have been waiting for you little one"_

_Yugi felt shivers down his spine when Yami's baritone voice reached his ears. "Yami? What are you…"_

_Yami placed a finger on his lips. "Shh little one, don't talk, just take my hand" he offered his hand. Yugi hesitated a bit but accepted it and Yami pulled him up and they fled through the stars. Yugi watched amazed millions of stars that looked like diamonds shining in space. "This is so cool."_

_Yami smirked and stopped their flight. He pulled Yugi up and gently placed a finger on Yugi's chin lifting his head to have a better look at his eyes. Yugi stared at his deep crimson eyes and felt his whole body melting. Without being able to control his actions, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and felt his eyelids close as he was hypnotized with Yami's stare. Yami leaned to Yugi's ear. "Yugi… wake up"_

_Yugi pulled away "huh? AHHHH" and he started to fall. He looked up and saw Yami getting away from his sight. He raised his hand and screamed "NOOOOOO"_

End of dream

POW!

Yugi grunted as his body smashed against the floor. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to get back to reality. He found himself on the floor right beside his bed. 'I must have fallen from my bed…' He sat up and rubbed his head 'Well that was one weird dream… talking statues, flying through the space, millions of diamonds then Yami…' he blushed and shook his head 'no that doesn't mean anything! It was just a dream...'

Suddenly Yugi's phone started to ring. He took a look at it and answered "Sup' Joey?"

"_Hey Yug! What ya HEY!"_ there was shuffling on the other side of the line and the voice changed "_How dare you hung up on me?! _

Yugi laughed "Sorry Ryou, but you were being annoying and I needed to sleep"

"_I am not annoying! I just… SHUT UP JOEY! I was just stating the obvious!"_ there was more shuffling_ "Hey Yug! What is Ry talkin' about?"_

"Oh nothing Joey, just Ryou being Ryou…" Yugi prepared himself and pulled away the phone.

"_WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" _The phone switched voices again _"HEY YUG! We're hangin' at Ry's! Wanna come?"_

"Sure! See you in ten!"

* * *

Anzu watched the outside of the game shop with a frown on her face "Stupid Yugi, he with his mysterious date, I shall find out who he is and destroy him! I must have my little Atem! OW" She had scratches and bites all over her body "That stupid dog! I knew it would only bring problems..." Suddenly something in the bushes moved "What is that?!" she saw a black tail peeking out of the bush "A cat?" Curious, she walked closer to it.

She jumped back and screamed when a liquid with a horrible smell was sprayed on her "AAAHHH what the… OW!" She felt something biting her leg.

* * *

Yugi whistled walking out of the game shop to the street when he suddenly heard a scream "What the hell was that?" Suddenly a figure flashed in front of him 'Wow! Was that Anzu? And what's that smell?' he looked around and spotted a skunk running away. 'Huh, I guess someone will need a bath… did that skunk had rabies?! Joey and Ryou are going to love this!' He started to run to Ryou's apartment, he couldn't wait to tell his friends what he witnessed.

* * *

Jess: And that's it for now!

Liz: *bursts out laughing* Anzu got attacked by a skunk with rabies!

Jess: Believe it or not that IS important to the story, you'll see it next chapter, hopefully soon…

Liz: If this lazy ass decides to work!

Jess: OI! I work hard! Anyway, see you next time!

Yugi: Please review!

Jess: If you review you will have a nice dream like Yugi!

Liz: If you don't review you will be attacked by a skunk like Anzu! **REVIEW!**


	12. She promised video games!

Liz: Zzz Zzz

Jess: *kick door open* I am back baby!

Liz: *jumps awake* Gah! What the… what took you so long?!

Jess: Something horrible and boring called 'Life.' I could tell you an excuse as to why I updated so slowly but I know you don't really care about that so… Yami!

Yami: Nope! I am not doing it!

Jess: If you don't I will leave you out of the story for... 5 chapters!

Yami: Fine! Jess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…

Jess: Let's get started!

* * *

Anzu winced as the doctor placed a last bandage on her face. She not only had the bite from the skunk with rabies, she also had several bites and scratches from the dog she tried to use against Yugi. 'I officially hate animals…'

"Well now wait here while I get the shot for the rabies." The doctor said as he stood up. As he left a nurse with blond hair walked in. As soon as she did she pinched her nose "Holy crap what's that smell?" she noticed Anzu "Oh honey, you were beaten up pretty bad!" Anzu frowned and looked away "What were you doing with a skunk anyway?"

Anzu glared at her "Why do you care?"

The nurse shrugged "I don't, you are about to receive several shots so the doctor told me to distract you."

Anzu's eyes widened "S-several?" The nurse nodded "fuck…"

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Anzu shook her head "Is it a boy?"

Anzu turned to the nurse in disbelief "How do you know?"

"Oh honey, I just do, so you are trying to get a boy's attention?" Anzu nodded "There is a very easy way to get a boy to go after you!"

"There is? How?"

The nurse chuckled "You need to get hurt!" Anzu raised an eyebrow "Look, if you get hurt he will get curious and ask you about it and subconsciously will feel the need to protect you!"

"Really? But how… do I get hurt?" Anzu asked a bit scared

"Dear, you don't need to!" The nurse walked to a box and pulled out a fake arm cast "We used this for a commercial; we don't need it so you can have it. Put it on, make up a dramatic story and you will have the boy in no time!"

Anzu looked unsure "Do you think this will work?"

The nurse shrugged "Honestly I don't know, but I needed to get rid of that thing…"

Anzu sighted "Oh well… I have nothing to lose… how do I get rid of the smell?"

The nurse placed a finger on her chin. "Try this!" she tossed Anzu a perfume "Straight from Paris!" The doctor suddenly came in "Alright! I got your shots right here!" she gulped. 'This will hurt…'

* * *

After Yugi told the story for the third time, Ryou and Joey burst in laughter. "A skunk with rabies?!"

Yugi nodded. "You think she will have to miss school for that?"

Joey shrugged "Hopefully…" he stood up "Hey Ry! Ya mind if I grab somethin' to eat?"

"Actually I am running out of money and I don't have much on the fridge so…"

"Thanks man!" And with that Joey ran to the kitchen. Ryou shook his head. "I am afraid I am going to ran out of food if I let Joey come to my house again…"

Yugi laughed "This is why you have to buy a lock for your fridge." He got a serious look on his face "Hey Ryou… I need to ask you something…"

"What is it Yugi?"

"Well…" Yugi scratched the back of his head "Remember about what we talked last night? Can we keep it a secret?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow "Keep what a secret?"

Yugi tilted his head "… what I told you last night… about Yami's true identity…"

Ryou shook his head "I don't remember anything…"

Yugi raised an eyebrow "I mean… Yami being… you know… a rock star?"

Ryou shook his head once again "I beg your pardon but I don't recall you telling me that."

Yugi's jaw dropped "Ryou I don't want you to tell Joey that Yami is At…" he was cut off by Ryou's hand "mmhh?"

Ryou smiled "Yugi, I have no idea what you are talking about" He then winked and pulled his hand back.

Yugi processed what happened and then smiled "Thanks Ryou, you are the best"

"I know I am… now let's get Joey before he…" There was a loud _CRASH_ from the kitchen "Oh bugger… not again…" he stood up and ran to the kitchen.

Yugi stood up with a weight less on his shoulders. Ryou knew about Yami, but he wouldn't tell anyone. Yugi was terrified to even think about Joey's reaction when he discovered that he was friends with one of his idols. He knew he had to tell him, but that didn't mean at that exact moment. There was another _CRASH_ coming from the kitchen. "Ok what the hell are you guys doing?!"

"Ry put the cookies on top of the fridge and I can't reach them!"

"That was the point!" Ryou exclaimed

Yugi sighted 'Yep… these are my friends…'

* * *

The unimaginable thing happened. It finally came, Yugi's worst nightmare…

Monday morning.

Yugi stretched his arms and yawned. He rubbed his eyes which had slight black lines underneath showing he hadn't slept enough. Who is it to blame for that? Try to guess… here is a clue; he is a rock star with tri-colored hair…

Yami decided to call Yugi in the middle of the night and they talked… for a LONG time.

'Who would have thought a rock star could talk so much?' He tried to sat up but felt his body attached to the bed. 'Don't want… to get up… oh well!' giving up, he rolled over his bed.

Suddenly his phone vibrated with a _Ding_ sound signaling he received a message. He groaned, sat up and stretched his arm to take it and look at it. _'Hey get up! You have to go to school!' _

Yugi sighted frustrated and lay back down. Dumbly, he had mentioned the night before how he always had problems with Monday mornings and Yami named himself as his personal alarm clock. _Ding_

'_Don't be lazy! Get up!'_

Yugi shook his head 'Don't want to!' _Ding_

'_You know I am going to bug you until you are up right?' _

Yugi groaned and took his phone as he pushed his feet to the floor. _'Alright Yami you win, I'm up.' _

'_Perfect! This was your alarm message courtesy of 'The Dark Magicians!'_

Yugi laughed weakly, his eyes closing slowly giving in, not even the _Ding_ from his phone stopped him from closing his eyes.

'_Yugi! Don't you even dare to close your eyes…' _Too late '_*sight*_ _Bad way it is then…'_

Five minutes later Yugi's phone started to ring waking him up. Now Yami was calling. Yugi flipped his phone open and said a weak "hello?' that was barely audible. There was nothing but silence on the other side for a while. Suddenly he flinched when the noise of an electric guitar reached his ears. That for sure woke him up.

Yugi rubbed his ear that still could feel the vibration of the sound and then yelled at the phone "Yami stop! I'm awake!" The guitar stopped

"_Good! Better keep it that way!"_

Yugi massaged his temples "Why are you doing this again?"

"_I have three reasons actually, one, I have noticed you are not a morning person so I am helping! Two I have nothing to do and three it's fun to annoy you!"_

Yugi shook his head "What a friend you turned out to be… aren't you waking up any of the other band members with that guitar?"

"_Nope! I am in the silence room! They can't hear a thing! Seriously I could kill someone in here and they will never know!"_

Yugi laughed "Yeah, 'cause I am always planning to kill people in secret"

"_Hey you never know! Someday you might just need it… OH SHIT!"_

"What?"

"…_I kind of forgot to close the door… and I woke up Seto… and he is glaring at me… and he has a wooden spoon… okay so I have to run for my dear life so call me after school yes? Bye! SETO DON'T…" _ there was some shuffling before the line went dead.

Yugi laughed and threw his phone over his bed. 'Well they are still in the silence room so if he dies no one will hear it.' He stood up and got ready for school.

* * *

Yugi yawned as he walked inside the classroom. He found a bunch of students surrounding someone. 'What the… holy videogames!' He pinched his nose 'What's that smell?' If he thought the skunk smell was horrible now it was even worse. He found Joey and Ryou sneering and he walked to them. "Whad da freak is going on?!"

Joey laughed out loud. "Remember what ya said happened to Anzu?"

Yugi raised his eyebrows and turned to the group of people. Someone moved and Anzu was revealed. She had bandages on various parts of her body and a cast on her arm. 'A cast?'

"Oh Anzu! What happened to you?" A random girl asked. As an answer Anzu placed her good hand on her forehead. "Oh it was horrible! There I was, being beautiful when this… monster appeared out of nowhere!" The girls gasped "It was this… big wolf! Yes! It was a wolf! And it had wings! It was a winged wolf! It grabbed me by my shirt and tried to take me! Luckily I managed to jump in midair but I landed on my arm…" (A/N Why a winged wolf? Because they are cool! Shut up!)

Yugi burst in laughter. 'A winged wolf?! You were attacked by a skunk!' he wanted to scream but stopped himself. He turned to Joey who snorted "Can ya believe her? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!"

Ryou nodded "There is no way someone is actually going to believe her…"

The girls around Anzu gasped "You poor thing! That was very brave Anzu! Let me sign your cast!"

His friends' jaws dropped while Yugi just shook his head "We are surrounded by idiots…" Yugi turned his head up and spotted Anzu looking at him. 'Uh-oh… please don't come here, please don't come here, please…' Anzu started walking towards him. 'Crap.'

"Oh… my little boyfriend! I am so happy to see you!" Anzu hugged Yugi who felt like gagging. He turned to his friends who were too busy laughing. He mentally cursed them and pushed Anzu away… at least he tried. He wanted to scream 'Let me go! You stink!' his eyes started to tear up. 'Oh this is disgusting…'

"Oh Yugi-kun! I was so scared! I thought I was going to die…"

'I think I am going to die… someone save me!' He could feel consciousness leaving him.

Yugi's savior arrived in form of his teacher. "Okay class take your seats and… Oh for the love of cartoons! Who brought a dead body to class?! The smell is disgusting and unfabulous!"

Anzu let go Yugi who fell to the floor knocked out. "It's the new perfume I bought! Straight from Paris!"

The teacher put on a gas mask. "Whatever… I was supposed to photocopy some sheets for you from the book but since I hate you all I want you to copy them out by hand, from page 20 to page… 1000! If you need any help don't you dare to ask me!" With that he sat down raising his feet to his desk and pulled out a comic book. "Well go on!" Everyone groaned and pulled out their notebooks.

Anzu raised her hand. "Mister Pegasus…"

The teacher looked up. "What did I said about not asking me for help?"

"I can't write with this cast on"

Mr. Pegasus hummed and looked around the class. He spotted Yugi on the floor. "Motou! Get up!"

Yugi opened his eyes and blinked. "Who? What? …"

"Since you think you can sleep in the middle of the classroom you will have to copy Anzu's work as well!"

With a jump, Yugi was on his feet "WHAT?! You have to be kidding…"

*3 hours later *

Yugi felt his hand burning as he wrote on Anzu's notebook. He did what every normal human would do in this situation…mentally curse 'Stupid teacher… stupid Anzu… stupid school… stupid book… stupid pencil… stupid floor… stupid ceiling… stupid everything…'

"Are you done Yugi-kun?" Anzu asked for the one thousandth time. Yugi's eye twitched "No Anzu… I am still not done with YOUR work…" he turned to his friends and saw them working on their own notes 'At least I am not the only one suffering…'

Suddenly Anzu raised her hand "Mr. Pegasus!"

A gas mask looked up from the comic book "Now what?!"

"I need to go out early for a doctor's appointment."

"…And? The door is that way."

"I need someone to carry my books"

Yugi's eyes widened. '…oh no…'

The teacher turned his head to Yugi who shook his head. 'Please no… don't say my name… whatever you do don't…'

"Mr. Motou!"

'FUUUUUUUUUU…'

* * *

Yugi followed Anzu with a couple of books on his hands. He was mad but he had to admit he at least got out of school early. 'Well this isn't THAT bad… I mean… just a couple of books…' suddenly they stopped and Anzu opened a locker. 'Oh crap…'

"I need this book and this book… and this one… and this one… and this one…" After a while the pile on Yugi's arms was bigger than him. "Perfect!" with that he walked off with Yugi following her. Thankfully Anzu lived close to the school so they were soon on the front door.

The books were losing balance and Yugi had to move in a series of ungraceful moves to keep them from falling.

"Oh Yugi-kun, thank you so much for helping me! How can I ever repay you?"

'Let me go and never bother me ever again?' Yugi thought hopefully

Anzu snapped her fingers "I know! What if I give you a video game?" That got Yugi's attention. He let the books fall to the floor and looked up at Anzu. "I have lots in my basement; you can have a look…"

'Video games?' Yugi shook his head. He knew Anzu was up to something. 'Are you crazy?! It's Anzu's house! You don't want to get in do you? But the video games… so tempting…' without his consent, his body started to move towards the open door.

'I got him where I wanted.' Anzu smirked "You can have all the video games you want…"

'Must…resist…' Yugi tried to stop but failed miserably, the thought of free video games is just something you can't say no to. At least a gamer like Yugi couldn't.

"Yes Yugi… come inside…" Anzu said with a creepy grin. "Get inside little Atem…"

Yugi was one step to get inside but a flash of blond and white dashed right in front of Anzu and faster than a blink Yugi was gone. 'What the…'

"What the…" Yugi felt like he was flying then he landed on the grass. "Ow…"

"What da hell were ya thinkin'?!"

Yugi looked up and found Joey and Ryou staring at him. "What…"

"Bloody hell! You were _this_ close to get into the witch's house!" Ryou exclaimed

"Yeah Yug! What was that all about? Don't you know that once you get inside THAT house you can't get out?! What happened back there?!"

Yugi scratched the back of his head. "I… I… heard video games and lost it…" Joey face palmed and Ryou sighted "You are a serious gamer aren't you?" Yugi crossed his arms and looked away "Don't judge me! I love video games…"

"More than anything in this boring life, we know" Joey and Ryou said in unison.

Yugi stood up "What are you guys doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Well, after you left with Anzu, Ry an' I followed ya to make sure nothin' bad happened to ya."

"How did you escaped from Mr. Pegasus?" Yugi asked

"That was easy!" Ryou said "I told him I had British stuff to do and he said 'The door is that way.'" he shrugged "He didn't really care…"

"Whatev!" Joey sniffed and looked over his shoulder "Uh-oh, we have to get Yugi away from here! The witch is comin! Come on!" He grabbed Yugi and threw him over his shoulder, much to the little teen's annoyance.

"I have legs you now?" Yugi complained

"But yer short and slow Yug"

Ryou nodded "Joey's right"

Yugi pouted "I hate you both"

"We love you too!" They chanted in unison. "Now RUN!" Joey yelled and they ran away. Not five seconds later Anzu reached that spot with a frown on her face. 'Bastards! They stole MY little Atem! He was so close to get inside!' She walked to her house and pulled off the cast. "My little act didn't work this time but I will find a way to make you mine, Yugi Motou, you will be mine!"

* * *

Jess: Ohhhhh Anzu almost got Yugi… almost…

Yugi: that was horrible! T.T

Yami: *holds him* Don't worry my love, you are safe

Liz: *cough* for now *cough* Alright questions of the day! Who can guess who the nurse was? You want to see Yami being beaten up by Seto? How many shots do you need for rabies?

Jess: *raise an eyebrow* Seriously?

Liz: What?! I really don't know! These are my questions and what I ask goes!

Jess: Anyway... there wasn't too much Yami on this chapter so the next one will be more dedicated to him! But for now I say adios!

Liz: Review!


	13. Whatever helps you sleep

Jess: Hey my awesome and wonderful readers! You know that I love you? You guys are great!

Liz: You took too much time to update -.-

Jess: *sight* I know! And I am really sorry for that jashgdg I promise to find more time to write my story! Please be patient with me T.T Heads up, this chapter is a little rewind in time, it's Sunday night from Yami's POV You remember that call to Yugi in the middle of the night I mentioned last chapter? Well you are about to read it!

Liz: This chapter looks like a filler to me…

Jess: Shush you! I promise to update sooner with a better, less-filler-like chapter! For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. But first, Yami?

Yami: *rolls eyes* Jess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Jess: Let's get started!

* * *

Yami rolled on his bed, looking for a more comfortable position to sleep. That didn't work… nor did the other one hundred times he rolled.

'Ra dammit!' He closed his eyes as hard as he could, thinking that maybe he would miraculously fall asleep. Of course, that did not happen. 'Come on!' He flipped his pillow over and lay down again, but not even the refreshing coolness of the other side of the pillow helped him to sleep. 'This is ridiculous!' He sighted in frustration and sat up. 'Why me? Why now? Why at… two in the morning?!'

That was the second night in a row that Yami was unable to sleep. Why? You may ask. It all started after he left Yugi in the game shop and returned to his mansion the night before.

Flashback

_Yami opened the door of the mansion and walked inside. 'What a day…'_

_"Where have you been?"_

_Yami looked up to find Seto with his usual scowl and his arms crossed. "Hello to you too cousin…"_

_Seto rolled his eyes. "You were not here for our rehearsal, now where were you?"_

_Yami took off his cap and tossed it to the couch. "Yugi and I got trapped in an alley, courtesy of a group of fangirls…"_

_"Who's Yugi?"_

_"The friend I met online."_

_Seto raised his eyebrows "A friend you met online? You know how stupid it is to hang out with someone you meet online? You don't even know who they are or how they look like! What if he is an obsessed fan? Or what if he tells the Paparazzi where we are?! We would have to move! AGAIN!"_

_Yami waved a hand "Oh please, I already met Yugi so it's too late for that, he is not a fan and he is not going to tell anyone who we are or how to find us…"_

_Seto narrowed his eyes still suspicious "How can you trust someone you barely know?"_

_Out of nowhere, Marik jumped in. "Well obviously the Pharaoh is in love with the guy!" He placed an arm around Yami's shoulders "Isn't that right Atem?"_

_Yami shoved him off "He is a friend!"_

_Marik smirked "Yes… a SPECIAL friend! The friend you have a crush on!"_

_Yami glared at him. "I do NOT have a crush on Yugi!"_

_"Yes you do!"_

_"I don't!"_

_"You do!"_

_"I don't!"_

_"YOU DON'T"_

_"I DO!"_

_"YOU DON'T!"_

_"I DO!"_

_Marik stomped a foot on the floor "I said YOU DON'T have a crush on Yugi!"_

_Yami slammed a fist on a table "And I said I am pathetically in love with him!" few seconds of silent mind processing… "Wait What?! NO!" Marik burst into a maniac laughter and as quickly as he came he was gone. Yami turned to Seto "…I don't…" he was cut off by Seto._

_"Atem you know better than this! As rock stars we don't have time for things like romantic relationships! We have to stay focus on what's most important remember?"_

_Yami sighted "I know… but Yugi is just my friend! Though I have to admit… I have been having this weird feeling…" He looked at his hand, the hand that held Yugi's hand and source of his confusion. That warmth was still there. That annoying but at the same time comforting warmth. "He is just a friend…" he said more to himself but Seto still answered._

_"If you say so" Seto turned to leave._

_"I mean it! I don't like Yugi that way!"_

_Seto looked at him over his shoulder "Whatever helps you sleep at night."_

_Yami frowned "Whatever helps me sleep? What's that supposed to…" he looked up but Seto was gone "mean…" he shook his head "I am probably too tired." He walked upstairs and to his room but couldn't find rest._

End of flashback

Frustrated, Yami buried his face in the pillow. He seemed to be finally losing consciousness but he realized it was because he wasn't able to breath! He pushed himself up and gasped, filling his lungs with air. 'Dammed pillow…' he started to punch it 'Why won't he get out of my head?!' he gave one last punch and turned to the window thinking about Yugi, again.

No matter how hard he tried, Yami couldn't get his thoughts in something that wasn't Yugi. He thought of his eyes, amethyst, how they shinned when Yugi played a video game, his smile, so beautiful and his voice...

'I want to hear him! I want to hear his voice.' His tired mind made his decision and he grabbed his phone dialing Yugi's number. He pressed the phone on his ear and waited for Yugi to pick up. It wasn't until he heard the beeping sound of the phone calling Yugi that he realized what he was doing.

'…Why am I calling Yugi?! It's two in the morning! Damn it Yami you are better than this! What am I even going to say?! I better hang up before Yugi…'

"_Hello?_" And that's how Yami's heart skipped a beat.

Yami froze, his heart started beating faster and faster 'Oh no! What now?! What do I say?! What…'

_"Ryou is that you again?!_" Yami kept silent _"I told you yesterday that this is not like your novels for women! You can go, grab that graphic novel of yours and shove it right up your…"_

"YUGI?!" There was a long silence.

_"…I believe you are not Ryou…"_

Yami scratched the back of his head "H-Hey Yugi… it me, Yami…"

"_Yami?! I mean… hey… uh… I wasn't expecting you to call… not for nothing but… why are you calling? More importantly why at... two in the morning?"_

"Well I… couldn't sleep…" Yami admitted full of shame.

"_And now you want ruin my rest too?_"

Yami felt guilty and sighted "I am sorry… I…" Yugi's soft laughter cut him off.

_"It's fine Yami, I was joking, my dream wasn't that interesting anyway… so what's the problem?"_

"Well…" Yami lay down and he thought of the correct words to say "My mind is just… thinking and thinking without letting me sleep…"

"_Thinking about what?_"

A 'You' almost escaped from his mouth but thankfully Yami knew how control his tongue. "Well… stuff about the band you know… I need to write a new song but I just can't find inspiration…" That wasn't entirely a lie, the band was in urge of a new hit or they will slowly go down.

There was a hum sound followed by a silence then Yugi spoke _"Well… maybe you should try to focus on a certain feeling… and express it in a song?"_

_"_A feeling? Like what?"

_"I don't know, anger, sadness, love..."_

"Love?" For some reason that single word sent a shiver down Yami's spine.

_"Look I don't know! I am gamer not a musician! I can't really help you with that!"_

Yami chuckled "Let me guess… if you wrote a song it would be about video games..." even on the phone, he could feel Yugi's fail attempt of a glare.

_"Keep mocking me all you want Yami, I can still beat you easily."_

"You'll have to prove it when you come over, I have all these video games and no one can beat me"

Yugi laughed _"I don't know; do you really want me to embarrass you in front of the other band members?"_

"You are the one that will be embarrassed after losing against me!" They both laughed but it slowly faded out and Yami's confidence started to fade with it "I mean… you do want to come over right? B-because I am not f-forcing you or a-anything…"

Yugi giggled "_Yami calm down, you are starting to stutter…"_

"M-me? S-stutter? Nonsense! I-I don't stutter! D-did I stutter? I never stutter! You are probably imaging things…"

Yugi laughed _"Of course… imaging things… and yes Yami, I want to go over to your house… I mean it's a freaking rock star's house! It should be interesting!_" Yugi then gasped and groaned _"Aw crap!"_

"What?" Asked a suddenly worried Yami.

_"I just remembered that tomorrow is Monday… I hate Monday mornings!"_

Yami chuckled "Not a morning person huh?"

_"No… Especially not on Mondays… who invented Mondays?!"_

Yami laughed "Don't worry little one, I shall help you wake up tomorrow. After all, is my fault you are awake at two in the morning..."

Yugi snorted _"Yeah what are you going to do? Wake up early just to text me and make sure I am up?"_

"Maybe I will!"

"_You are kidding right?"_ Yami shook his head "_Did you just shake your head 'no'?_" Yami nodded _"I thought so… fine, whatever, suit yourself…"_

Yami couldn't stop a grin to form on his face "Then it's settled! From this day on I shall be your personal alarm clock!" He heard a noise that was most likely Yugi face palming but ignored it. "Well… you got school tomorrow so maybe I should leave you to sleep…"

"_Wait!_" Yami raised an eyebrow, that was unexpected... _"Uh… I mean… you wake me up, scaring every drop of tiredness that I had and now you are just going to leave me here to bore myself to dead?"_

Yami chuckled "Well I am sorry… count sheep or something…"

Yugi groaned _"I am too lazy to count… would you count for me?"_

Yami raised an eyebrow "You want me to count for you?" He could feel Yugi nodding "Alright… if it helps you sleep… one…two… three…" eighty four sheep later Yami could hear Yugi snoring softly and smiled. "Good night little one" With that he hung up and placed his phone on the desk beside his bed, the smile never leaving his face. 'Well that went better than expected' Too happy to sleep, he looked at the window, waiting for the time to wake Yugi up.

*Some hours later*

It was the next morning and Yami was in the "silent room" of his mansion with his phone and a guitar. He had used Bakura's electric guitar to wake Yugi up.

_"Why are you doing these?"_

"I have three reasons actually, one…" Yami spoke but his heart was saying something different...

'I spend my nights just thinking about you...'

"I have noticed you are not a morning person so I am helping! Two…"

'I just wanted to hear your voice again…'

"I have nothing better to do and three…"

'I think I like you…'

"It's fun to annoy you!"

_"What a friend you turned out to be…"_

Yami laughed sheepishly… if only Yugi knew… wait… NO! 'I can't like Yugi that way right? Seto said… wait…' He looked at the door, it was open, and there was Seto with his scowl and a wooden spoon. "OH SHIT!" Seto slowly walked to him "I have to run for my dear life so call me after school okay? SETO DON'T…" His phone suddenly flied from his hand as Seto used his spoon as a baseball bat and hit the phone that crashed against the floor. "… Have you ever thought of playing professionally?"

"Why the HELL are you waking me up at SEVEN?!" Seto practically growled as he shook the spoon on Yami's face.

Yami knew he was going to regret it deeply but chuckled "You know? With that spoon you remind me of my mother…"

Seto decided to change his weapon as he threw the spoon at Yami's face and grabbed Bakura's guitar.

"Shit… look Seto! Money!" Seto instinctively turned around and Yami took the chance and escaped like a complete chicken. He hid in his room and closed the door… or at least he thought it was his room…

'SHIT!' Yami looked in horror at Bakura sleeping on his bed and Marik sleeping in the floor in a dog-like position. It was Bakura's room. Marik was just there because he was probably bothering the other one until falling asleep.

Waking Bakura and Marik on a Monday morning at seven was probably the stupidest thing any person that had a bit of sense of common could do. They were snoring loudly, daring anyone to bother them and threatening to kill if they did. Yami quickly thought of walking out but he heard Seto steps outside. 'I am officially doomed.' That was until a light bulb turned on above his head. 'Idea!'

Yami walked out letting the door wide open. There was Seto still holding Bakura's guitar looking for him. "Hey! Over here!" Seto turned to Yami and growled as he charged to him. Yami waited for the right movement and swiftly moved to the side making Seto run inside Bakura's room and slammed the door close pressing his back against it. He heard a crash followed by screaming.

"What the bloody… Is that my guitar?!"

"You woke me up from my pretty dream!"

Yami's back bumped against the door as strong blows came from the inside of the room. He could have sworn a bit of smoke came from the borders of the door. He shook his hands proudly and walked away ignoring what was probably the worst beat up someone could receive. He shrugged at the thought 'Seto should be just fine.' With that he walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Jess: And that's it for now

Liz: Flames and complains are welcomed and will be used to feed our pet tiger! Isn't that right Stripes? *throws raw meat at tiger and pets him* He loves to eat fresh flamers for breakfast! n.n

Jess: I told you not to bring Stripes! *shake head* Anyway… I hope you liked it and I promise to update soon… if I don't you can all throw tomatoes at me! *mark an x on my cheek with sharpie*

Liz: 10 points for a hit, and 50 points if you hit the x!

Jess: I REALLY need to stop being so random in this author notes… oh well! Adios!

Liz: REVIEW!


	14. My Pharaoh

Jess: Hello my wonderful, awesome and lovely readers!

Liz: You slow updater! You don't deserve all those readers!

Jess: *sight* I know! 178 Reviews?! That's… that's…

Liz: A lot?

Jess: A LOT! Thank you all so much! I never thought I would even reach 100! Then I check and I have all those reviews?! You guys are awesome! Gracias! Oh! I forgot to mention last chapter, yes the nurse was Mai, too obvious… Also there was a reference to a series last chapter, no one got it though, so sad…

Liz: Bla bla bla… just go on with it! We don't have all day you know?

Jess: Ahh yes! Chapter… 14?! Wow, this story is getting longer that what I planned! Anyway… Yami? Can you please…

Yami: No! You don't deserve that I do the disclaimer! *walks out slamming the door*

Jess: …fine then… I, Jess(random text covers full name) don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Liz: Let's get started!

Jess: OI! That's my line!

* * *

Joey and Ryou were running non-stop in direction to the Kame Game Shop, not daring to look back. They were afraid to find the evil girl with blue eyes behind them. They had recently saved their smaller friend with tri-colored hair from getting inside her house. They didn't know what she would do to him and they sure as hell didn't want to find out. Yugi on the other hand was more annoyed.

"Ca-an you-ou at le-east le-et me-e run o-on my-y o-own?!" Yugi asked as he bounced on Joey's shoulder; his words bumping with him. He received no answer and sighted 'My friends are so crazy sometimes…'

They finally reached their destination. Ryou opened the door letting Joey run inside first before storming in himself and slamming the door so hard the sign that hanged changed from 'Open' to 'Closed.' The teens sighted in relief.

"That was a close one!" Joey exclaimed "Man that was good exercise!"

Ryou nodded "I guess I've done my workout for the rest of the month!"

"AHEM!" They turned to Yugi who had his arms crossed "Can I use my legs now?"

"Ups, sorry Yug." Joey placed Yugi back on the floor. Suddenly he froze "Oh uh… ya heard that?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow "What?"

"The refrigerator is callin' me!" With that Joey stormed to the kitchen and was well received by Yugi's grandfather.

"AW CRAP! WHAT ARE YOU FOOD EATING MACHINE DOING HERE?!"

"GRANDPA!" Ryou and Yugi heard a noise which was probably Joey hugging Yugi's grandfather. There was a sight from the older man. "Don't eat all the food alright?"

"Yes sir!"

Sugoroku walked to the shop half of the house and looked at Yugi "Shouldn't you be at school?" he narrowed his eyes "Are you skipping class?"

Yugi shook his hands and head "No ji-chan! Of course not! I just…"

"Because if you are then you are making a rookie mistake! Coming to your own house? That's too obvious! If you are planning on skipping at least go to the arcade or something!" Sugoroku then put on a hat and pulled up a suitcase "I was just about to leave you a note but it seems I won't have to waste paper! I am going on a conference of game shops which is apparently important, then I am going to an expedition on Egypt, there was a new tomb discovered and Mr. Hawkins invited me, then maybe I will go to Las Vegas then maybe…"

"I get it" Yugi cut him off "You will be gone for a while"

His grandfather nodded. "You can keep the shop closed until I come back but if you want to be a good boy and get me some cash I wouldn't mind at all! If that blond monster doesn't eat it all, there is food on the fridge and you know where I have my money…"

"I will be fine ji-chan, you have been in conferences before and I know how to live on my own" Yugi said

Sugoroku ruffled his hair "I know you'll be fine my boy" He walked to the door "After all you got your video games and your 'Pharaoh'" he laughed at his grandson's slight blush and left.

"What was he talking about Yug?" they turned and found Joey carrying a pile of food on his hands.

"Nothing! Just saying that he was going to be out for a while…"

"And why are ya blushing? And why is Ry laughing so hard?"

Yugi turned to Ryou and, indeed, he was laughing his head off. "Let's go play some videogames" Suddenly Ryou became so serious no one would believe he was laughing not a second ago. "You, sir, are on!" And with that the three ran upstairs, Joey dropping some of his food.

*few hours later*

In a T.V screen two figures moved from side to side and attacked each other. On the right side there was a figure of an albino with extremely long spikey hair holding two swords. On the right side there was a figure with purple attire holding a staff throwing balls of energy to its enemy.

"Take that British bastard!"

"You Japanese bitch! I will kill you!"

"Go Yug!"

"WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

"Obviously I am with the King of games!"

"HA!"

"TRAITOR!"

A few combination of buttons and Yugi's monster attacked Ryou's with so much strength he was thrown off screen.

'PLAYER 1 WINS!'

"Again" added Yugi with a proud smirk "Player one wins again"

"DAMN IT!" Ryou threw the controller to the other side of the room and Joey barely caught it before it crashed against the wall.

"Oi! Those are mine remember?" Yugi said to which Ryou answered with an angry "I don't care!" Yugi just shook his head with a sigh. Ryou was a good gamer but a bad loser. "Ryou, you should know better than challenging the king…"

"My swordsman was supposed to beat your sorcerer!" Ryou said

"Well obviously that did not happen!" Yugi said still smirking

"That's it! I demand a rematch! I will beat you this time!"

"But you said that last time…"

"Shut the BLOODY hell up!" Ryou snapped grabbing the controller and they started playing.

Those two where so focused on their fight they didn't hear Yugi's phone ringing. Joey looked at it. "Uh Yug?"

"Shush Joey!"

"But your phone…"

"The king is busy!"

"But-" The game paused and two angry gamers turned to Joey.

"Joey, would you mind? We were in the zone!"

"When a gamer is in the zone you shut your bloody mouth and watch!" With that the teens resumed their fight.

Joey sighted and looked at Yugi's phone to see who it was. 'Pharaoh? Who's that?' he flipped it open "Sup'?"

"_Hello_?" Joey heard a baritone voice he didn't fully recognize. "_Yugi_?"

"Nah man, this is Joey, Yugi's pal!"

_"Oh okay, may I speak to him_?"

"Well…" He turned to Yugi who was too engrossed in his game to even blink. "He is… kinda busy right now… wait who's this?"

_"My name is Yami"_

"Yami? Yami… where have I heard that before…" Joey's eyes widened "OH! You are THAT Yami!"

_"Pardon me?"_

"You are the guy Yug met online! Wait… why are you calling Yugi? How did you get his number? Are you stalking him?!"

_"Uh…"_ Was the brilliant response Joey received

"Did something happen between you two? Have you met in real life?" Joey gasped "You did! You met in real life and Yugi never told me?! When did you guys meet?"

* * *

"Uh…" Yami just scratched the back of his head awkwardly 'Would it be rude to hang up right now?'

_"Has Yug even mentioned me? Joey? One of his best buds?"_

'Joey…Joey…Joey…' Yami thought about it and a little Yugi appeared on his shoulder reminding him about something Yugi had told him.

"My friend Joey, he is like obsessed with the band and you guys! Can you imagine what would happen if he found out I met you?" Yugi in miniature said with a chipmunk voice before giggling and disappearing.

"Wait… you are Joey?! You wouldn't happen to be a Dark Magicians fan?"

_"Yep! That's me! I love Dark Magicians! And, don't tell Yug about this, I have this crush on one of the members!"_

'Uh-oh' Yami's head strongly recommended him to hang up right then and there. There he was, talking to an obsessed fan that happened to have a fanboy crush on one of the members and could possibly be him. 'I wouldn't blame him though, I'm hot…' He knew he had to be careful, one mistake and his identity would be discovered. That wouldn't be pretty...

_"So, how come we don't get to meet you?"_ A Brooklyn accent cut him off his thoughts

"Uh…" That was the rock star's respond. (A/N Pretty smart nyeh?)

_"What? You are afraid of Yug's friends? We don't bite"_

'That's what the fangirls said…' Yami shivered at the thought. "I don't think that would be a good idea…"

_"Aw why not? Yug said you are a really cool guy!"_

"He… I… He said that?"

_"Yeah! And when you left for I don't know how long… he was so sad he even came to school early! Yugi early to school! That's like a sign of the apocalypse!"_

Yami chuckled "Well I have to say I missed him myself and…"

_"Have they ever told ya yer voice kind of sounds like Atem's? Ya know, lead singer of 'Dark Magicians'?"_

Yami paled. Was he so obvious? "What? No it doesn't, you must be mistaken… "

_"No… It actually does! You could totally pretend to be him and I would believe ya! Please say it! Please! I just want to pretend I am actually speaking to Atem!"_

Yami raised an eyebrow 'But you are actually speaking to him'

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"_Please? Please, please, please pretty please?"_

Yami sighted and cleared his throat "I am Atem, lead singer of 'Dark Magicians', nice to meet you Joey…" he heard Joey squealing like a fanboy.

_"Oh my gosh, it sounded SO real!"_

Yami had to fight the urge to laugh 'I wonder why…"

_"Can you please say…"_ Suddenly another voice was heard in the background but Yami didn't catch what it said_ "Oh look! The king is back! Want to speak to the pharaoh?"_ Suddenly there was a noise and Yami guessed Joey had put the phone on speaker. Soon Yugi's soft voice was heard…

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY PHONE?!" _Well not so soft…

* * *

Joey grinned at a very angry Yugi "Well ya were too busy to realize yer phone was ringin' and I, being a good secretary, answered for ya! Why didn't ya tell me yer friend was Atem!"

"W-What?" Yugi didn't know what to say 'Yami told him his identity? Or did he figure out on his own? Maybe Joey is smarter than what I thought…'

Joey snorted "I know he is not really Atem! But his voice sounds just like Atem's! Hear this! Yami say something!"

_"Joey this is not a joke, I am the real Atem, I am a super famous rock star with a lot of money, limos and a mansion, if you say that you believe me right now I will send you one thousand dollars weekly for the rest of your life"_

Joey burst into laughter "See? Just like Atem's! Man if this was for real! I would love that money!"

Yugi felt like face palming at his friend's idiocy but thought better of it. "Yami Atem… really funny… now give me my phone"

Joey raised the phone "Reach it!" Of course, Yugi was far too mature to fall to such a low level…

"Give it to me!" Or maybe not… "Joey this is not funny, give it to me!" Little Yugi jumped with his arms up desperately trying to snatch the phone from Joey's hand. "Ryou aren't you going to help me?"

"Are you nuts?! This is funny!" Ryou said as he watched everything from his seat. "Come on! Just a little higher!"

"Give up Yug, yer too short"

"Shut up…"

"_He is right though…" _Yami's voice was heard from the phone

"WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

"Mine of course!" Joey said proudly and slightly smirked "Ya know? I should keep this and keep talkin' to Yams, ya know, to get to know him better, and I would just LOVE to meet him! Someone with such a sexy voice should be interestin', what do you say _Atem_?"

Something inside Yugi snapped. His eyes widened when he realized what Joey had said and a low growl escaped from his mouth. "GIVE ME THAT!" he tackled Joey with full force sending both of them to the floor. He then jumped to his phone and held it close to him. "Stay away from my pharaoh!"

Joey smirked "Your pharaoh?"

"Yes!" After he realized what just happened… "Wait what?" Yugi's face turned red "No! I-I- mean… Phone! I wanted to say phone!"

"Sure ya did" Joey stood up "Come on Ry, let's leave Yugi with HIS pharaoh"

"Wait I didn't…" and the door closed leaving him alone 'crap…' he looked at his phone, there was Yami waiting for him. "Hopefully he didn't hear that…" He whispered to himself

_"Nope, I can hear you clearly"_

Yugi kept quiet. 'Damn it…would it be rude if I hang up right now?'

_"Yes Yugi, it would be rude to hang up right now"_

"…Can you read minds or something?"

_"No, but I just know you that much"_

Yugi sighted "Right…" He pressed a button so it was no longer on speaker and pressed the phone on his ear "I am sorry you had to hear all that… "

_"It's alright, I didn't know you had your friends there, maybe I shouldn't have called…"_

"Oh no, I was dumb to leave Joey with my phone, now I will never leave it out of my sight"

_"Yeah, you do that… by the way, I didn't know I was your pharaoh."_

Yugi could almost hear the smirk that came with that question and blushed even harder "It was words mistake, I wanted to say phone!"

_"Really now? So it had nothing to do with Joey admiring my sexy voice and practically asking me out?"_

Yugi had to resist the urge to scream 'Who does he think he is?! Asking you out?!' he instead snorted "He wasn't asking you out… he said he would like…"

_"LOVE"_ Yami corrected

An amethyst eye twitched "He would LOVE to meet you… but not asking you out… and he wasn't admiring your sexy voice…"

_"So you admit that I have a sexy voice!"_

"Yami that's not the point!"

_"So you DO admit it!"_

"AHH! You are impossible!"

_"But I have a sexy voice and I have your friend Joey and YOU to prove it!"_

"That's it! I am leaving"

_"Wait Yugi don't hang up! I am just teasing you"_

Yugi pouted "No, really?"

_"Sorry, but talking seriously… What bothered you so much about what your friend said that made you attack him?"_

"I…" Yugi started but discovered he couldn't answer that question "I'm not sure… I just snapped…"

_"I see…"_ Yami remained quiet for a while as if he was debating if he should ask his next question or not. _"Were you… jealous?"_

A normal answer of an average person to that question could be 'What?! Of course not! That's stupid! Don't be ridiculous!' or even a 'Pfft! You WISHED I was jealous!' However Yugi's mind decided that it would be better to remain quiet. He didn't want to admit he was jealous, that was for sure, but he just couldn't bring himself to say no. After all, he did get mad for what Joey had said.

"I… don't know…" Yugi said after a moment of silence "After Joey said that he was interested in you I…"

_"Got angry?"_ Yugi nodded. He didn't need to say 'yes' for Yami to know the answer. _"But why?"_

"I think that… we've been friends for a while and it's always been just you and me and…"

_"You don't want that to change…"_ Yami said, more as a statement than a question

"Well… I-I really like it when it's just you and me… and Joey… he as a fanboy would get all over you and would beg me to ask you to hang out with him and would never leave you alone and…"

_"Yugi"_ Yami cut Yugi off_ "I know how fans are, and yeah they are always trying to be with me… but you know I will always have time for you right? You are my friend; we are the king and the pharaoh! Remember?"_

Yugi couldn't stop himself from laughing a bit. "I guess you are right, it was stupid from me to get jealous…"

_"I thought it was cute."_ Yugi's blush, which had disappeared not so long ago, came back brighter than ever._ "So, you DO admit I have a sexy voice!"_ And that's all Yugi needed to relax again and roll his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Well you are a rock star or not? Isn't that like a requirement or something?"

_"Probably, but let me tell you something king, having a sexy voice is not as good as you think it is, you have any idea how many fangirls I get with this voice alone?"_

"A lot?"

_"A lot! And your friend Joey was asking me to keep talking!"_

Yugi giggled and shook his head, any previous feeling of jealousy completely gone now that he was talking to Yami, his pharaoh. 'My pharaoh…' Yugi thought with a smile on his lips. 'I actually like how that sounds…'

* * *

Jess: There you go! I wasn't that slow to update this time!

Liz: Still took too much time to update…

Jess: I know u.u Sorry… please review! Reviews make me happy

Liz: And a happy Jess writes and updates faster than a sad Jess!

Jess: Wow look at the time! It'a late o'clock! And I have to wake up at six! (Sucks to be me u.u) Anyway, adios!

Liz: Review!


	15. No one reads the title

Liz: *playing with a yo-yo* … why do I even have this?! *throws it away*

Jess: *slam door open* Hey everybody!

Liz: About time!

Jess: Yeah, yeah, I took too much time… again! Well the reason for that is that I am working on something out of FanFiction! So yeah, I put a lot of time on it and stuff…

Yami: You have a life out of FF?

Jess: *roll eyes* I know, can you believe it?! Anyways, here, chapter 15, Bakura! Do the disclaimer!

Bakura: Why me?!

Jess: Because I say so!

Bakura: Whatever… Jess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Jess: Let's get started!

* * *

The rest of the week went unexpectedly fast for our gamer with tri-colored hair. School was as boring as usual, he completely ignored any sort of homework on evenings so he could play video games…

_BEEP_ And of course, he talked to Yami almost 24/7. The noise of Yami's message awoke Yugi that Friday morning and he opened his amethyst eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms before reaching for his phone to read the message.

**'_Yugi are you awake?'_**

Yugi's lips formed a small smile. Yami wasn't lying when he said he would become his personal alarm clock. Every day at the same hour Yami texted him to make sure he was awake. Yugi couldn't decide if Yami was being dumb or cute.

'Wait… I think that he is cute? No… it's dumb! He is…' _BEEP_ Yugi's head snapped back to the phone

**'_Come on Yugi, I don't want you to be late for school, wake up!'_**

Yugi couldn't help it and smiled widely and sighted 'Definitely cute.' He thought and ignored any protest his mind gave him. 'I said definitely cute so shut up brain!' He pushed this thoughts aside and texted back.

**'I'm awake Yami, you don't need to do this you know?'** Yugi then stood up from his bed as he waited for Yami to reply. He walked to the closet and pulled out his uniform.

_BEEP_

**'_Oh but I do little one, if I don't how else would I make sure the king is not late for school?'_**

Yugi shook his head though the smile never left his face.

**'That's very nice from you, but I don't want you to wake up early just to make sure I am awake'** Yugi changed to his uniform and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. 'Oh crap, I forgot ji-chan is not here… once again cereal it is.' After preparing his incredibly complicated breakfast he sat down and started eating. 'This is why 'Chef' is not in my list of possible careers…'

_BEEP_

**'_And who says I wake up early just for that? Maybe I have stuff to do in the morning too! You know… rock stars' stuff!'_**

Yugi laughed at Yami's lame protest. **'Of course, rock stars' stuff, whatever you say…'** after sending the message he finished his breakfast, threw his bag over his shoulder and walked outside to head out for school.

_BEEP_

**'_Don't forget your lunch money'_**

Yugi rolled his eyes. 'Does he really think that I am going to forget…' he narrowed his eyes then used his hands to feel his pockets. Nothing. 'Crap' he ran inside and to his room for his wallet. 'I hate it when he is right…'

_BEEP_

**'_So you got your money? Or do I need to go and give you some cash?'_**

**'If you have so much money why don't you come every day on your limo and give me a ride to school then?' **Yugi thought for a second and could almost feel Yami smiling widely** 'That one was just a joke'**

_BEEP_

**'_Of course that was a joke; if it was for real I would go with the Ferrari, not the limo'_**

**'Show off, okay you've done your job, go back to your rock star stuff while I go to my daily prison.'** With that Yugi started walking to school… really slowly. Having a human alarm clock had its benefits after all. Since he was up and not sleeping in, he didn't have to rush to school; he could walk as slow as he wanted, you know, making the trip to hell a little longer. He could drag his feet on the floor and still be on time to school.

_BEEP_

**'_Already tired of me? Fine, I shall leave you alone… and pick up that pace, at that speed a turtle seems a racing car beside you. Bye!' _**

'How can he know all these things?!' And that wasn't the only thing Yami could guess. Whenever they talked on the phone, they often seemed to know what the other is going to say before they actually say it. Yami could nod or shake his head and Yugi would know it. It wasn't that he could hear him nodding, he kind of felt it. It was like they could read each other's minds, as if they had a connection or a link.

'Mind link? That sounds silly… I need to stop watching so much T.V…. oh look! I am already in jail!' Yugi thought as he reached his school. He walked to his classroom and spotted his friends talking to each other. They were completely alone since it was too early. 'Thanks Yami, I could've been a turtle but nooo!' He cleared his throat. "The king has arrived. Present yourself peasants!" He said with a tone of authority in his voice.

Joey and Ryou turned their heads to him "The king!" they dramatically threw themselves down kneeling and looking to the floor. Ryou raised a closed hand. "Please accept this gift as a sign of our loyalty to you, majesty." He opened his hand revealing an eraser. Yugi picked it up and looked at it closely. He then nodded "This pleases me, you shall be spared."

They were silent for a few seconds before bursting in laughter and the teens on the floor stood up. That, my children, is a perfect way to start a Friday morning. When they managed to control themselves Yugi spoke "Any signs of the witch?" Ryou and Joey shook their heads. "Perfect." Since the incident of 'Almost getting inside her house' there were no signs of Anzu, which made school somewhat bearable.

"Where do you think she is?" Yugi asked

"She's probably hiding, ya know, since she used that fake cast"

Ryou nodded "She probably disappeared because she thinks someone will miss her" he then turned to Yugi who snorted. "Sad… I am only sad because she didn't left before"

"Ya think she is gone for good?" Joey asked hopefully

Ryou shrugged "There can be miracles."

"I don't believe in miracles" An adult voice made them all turn around.

"Good morning Mr. Pegasus" The trio said.

"Good morning losers. Take your seats now"

"But classes start in twenty minutes… we're the only ones here"

"Thank you for stating the obvious Mr. Wheeler. Now sit down or I'll give you all detention."

"Detention for being early?"

"Detention for being annoying Mr. Motou… Ouuhhhh It's time for my comic!" With that the older man sat on his desk pulling out a comic book. "Oh my cartoons, you are the only ones who can truly understand me…" He looked up at the teens staring at him "What are you filthy rats looking at?! Sit down! NOT ON THE FLOOR WHEELER!"

The rest of the day was just a typical school day for Yugi. Fighting not to sleep in classes, getting a few crams after writing all the useless stuff in the board, pretending to hear the lectures no one will remember, Joey almost making the classroom explode after a science experiment… typical. The end of the day was near and Yugi stared at the clock.

'Come on… one more minute… move…' Nothing happened. 'move…' Same result. 'GO ON ALREADY!'

_RING!_

Yugi covered his ears from the cheers around him. Everybody just ran to the door with the perfect attitude of 'screw everything, is Friday!' Before he could even realize it, he was already left alone in the classroom. He started packing his stuff.

'How can the rest pack everything so fast? Maybe I am too slow?' Yugi took a glance to the window and spotted Anzu looking at him closely. 'Oh look, the witch is staring at me' He looked back to his bag then froze for a millisecond before snapping his head back up. There was nothing. 'huh… weird… I thought I saw…'

"Are you planning on staying there like an idiot all the weekend Mr. Motou?"

Yugi turned to his teacher "Huh? Oh! Right!" He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom and kept running until he was out of the building. He took a deep breath and sighted happily. 'The smell of freedom in a Friday… Friday… Friday… why do I feel like I forgot something?'

_BEEP_

**'_Hey Yugi, you are coming over remember? I'll pick you up in half an hour okay? Perfect! See ya!'_**

'Oh yeah that… I got to run!' He turned to rush to his house but bumped into someone. "Ow! Sorry I wasn't looking…" he ran around the person without looking who it was.

"It's okay little Atem" The figure responded after Yugi left.

* * *

Yugi paced on his room checking the clock every time he felt an eternity has passed. It had only been five seconds.

'Relax Yugi, it's no big deal, just going to his house… what could go wrong?' Of course his mind took that as a challenge. 'What if I do something stupid? What if the other band members start being jerks… what if I break his super expensive vase he got in Alaska?!' he blinked and shook his head 'Silly me… he doesn't have a super expensive vase from Alaska… or does he?! What if he does and I break it?!'

He let out a scream when his phone ringed. He looked at it before sighting and answering. "What do you want Ryou?"

_"Yugi you really need to stop screaming like a girl whenever you get scared."_

"I… how did you..? I mean, I don't scream like a girl!"

_"Whatever, you want to come to the Arcade later? I asked Joey but he went to see his sister…"_

Yugi gasped and placed a hand on his chest "You called Joey before me? Does this mean I am your second option? And I thought we had something special…"

_"No baby, you know I love you, are you coming or not?" _

Yugi laughed "Sorry, I can't today"

_"Oh what? Another date with Yami?"_ Ryou meant that as a joke but after he received no answer_ "You are going out with him again?"_

"It's not a date! I am just going to his mansion…"

Ryou sighted_ "Really Yugi? You meet the guy online and now you go to his house?"_

"What's the problem? We are just going to play video games…"

_"Yugi… he is a rock star! You think he has time to sit and play video games? Okay maybe he has time… now! What about when he gets on a tour? Huh? How much do you think you are going to see him? And you want to deal with the paparazzi or the fangirls? I don't think so!"_

Yugi wanted to protest bus his face saddened when he couldn't find what to say. "But… he is my friend…"

_"Yeah, your friend, for how long? Until he has to move again? Rock stars have to move constantly for tours and to avoid the paparazzi, and when that happens, what next? When Atem leaves what are you going to do?"_

Yugi had to admit, Ryou was right. Rock stars have a busy life. Atem was a rock star. Atem had a busy life. Atem had the paparazzi and fangirls after him. Atem would never find time in his agenda for him… but Yugi didn't want Atem. He didn't want the person everyone sees in a stage with a microphone and a smirk. He wanted the person that would always have time for him. He wanted the one that no one could see like he did. He wanted Yami.

"Ryou… I don't know what will happen, I don't know if all this… meeting Yami, hanging out with him… is a good idea… maybe it's not, but what I do know is that Yami is my friend and that's all I care about."

_"So this is serious huh?"_ Ryou asked and Yugi nodded _"Yugi you still there?"_

"Uh… Yeah, yes, this is serious" Yugi made a mental note that nodding on the phone only works with Yami.

_"I see there is no way to change your mind… oh well!"_ The door of Yugi's room slammed open revealing Ryou with his phone "I'll just have to go with you."

Yugi jumped back and screamed. "RYOU!"

"What did I told you about screaming like a girl?"

"But… How.. You scared me!"

"I know! And it was too easy!" Ryou said and laughed "So when is your boyfriend coming to pick us up?"

"He is not… wait, you want to come too?!" Yugi asked

"Yugi, as your best friend I have to make sure you don't get hurt..."

"You want to see what video games he has don't you?

"He is a freaking rock star! If he doesn't have good ones I am going to be disappointed" Suddenly they heard the sound of a car. "That must be him." They walked out to find a figure with a black hood, black cap and sunglasses standing beside a red car. "Hey Yugi and Yugi's friend"

"Hey Yami... aww you didn't bring the limo?"

Yami chuckled "I was going to but then I thought it would be better not to cause too much attention..."

"Hellooo, nice to meet you too..." Ryou said.

"Oh right" Yugi said, he almost forgot Ryou was with him. "Yami, this is Ryou..."

"Yugi's BEST friend!" Ryou said and Yugi rolled his eyes. "You have to dress like that every time you go out?" Ryou asked

Yami shrugged "I don't have to, but if I don't then the fangirls appear and things get ugly from there." He then turned to Yugi "I thought you didn't want your friends to know about me"

Yugi sighted "I didn't tell him, he figured it out on his own. Hope you don't mind if he comes too."

Yami shook his head "Not at all, come on, there is no point in standing here doing nothing." He then opened his door and sat on the driver's seat. Yugi sat on the other side and Ryou opened the door for the back seat but instead of finding an empty seat…

"Who is this bloody idiot?!"

* * *

Jess: This looks like a good place to stop don't you think? No? Well… *look at watch* Ups! I got to go! *storm out*

Liz: You liked it? **Review!** You didn't like it? **Review!** You don't care? **Review!** You want a million dollars? I do too but anyways **Review!**


End file.
